Naruto:El heroe desterrado
by sTaRlOrD45
Summary: Tras derrotar a Pain salvando a Konoha y "salvar" a Sasuke Naruto es desterrado injustamente,pero sus anigos y Karin se van con el Akatsuki sigue ahi ¿que sorpresas encontraran a Naruto y sus amigos? Bueno veamos.
1. Capítulo 1:Injusticia

**INJUSTICIA**

Nota:Deje que algunos personajes sigan vivos Jiraiya sobrevivio a la batalla con Pain porque Gamabunta uso el Jutsu de invocación inversa llevandolo al monte Moyboku).

(Asuma también porque fue enviado a otra misión en la saga de Hidan y Kakuzu)

La vida del ninja conocido como Naruto Uzumaki no pasaba por su mejor momento,habia soportado cosas a las que admirablemente supero,derroto al Shukaku,se enfrento a Orochimaru,derroto a Pain entre otras ¿Porque estaba asi?Por dos cosas que lo lastimaron profundamente:El destierro y el odio del amor de su vida.

(Flash Back):

Actualmente Konohagure estaba en proceso de reconstrucción al punto de concluir,todos volvieron a sus vidas el hospital encontramos al responsable de esas hazañas Naruto descansaba en la cama del hospital estaba despierto esperando a que le den el alta para ir al Ichiraku para comer ese momento sus pensamientos fueron cortados al entrar un ANBU con una orden:

ANBU:Uzumaki Naruto,Lady Hokage le ordena que se presente en a sala del consejo para discutir sobre asuntos relacionados con usted.A lo que el asintio entonces el ANBU desaparecio en una cortina de se levanto de la cama se vistio con las ropas que Jiraiya le trajo y empezo su camino a la torre entro a la sala del consejo dode estaban Tsunade en su asiento cono hokage,a su izquierda estaba Shizune acompañandola y a la derecha Jiraiya también estaban los lideres de clanes,los consejeros,y los de clase alta de Konoha y no tenian cara de buenos amigos sobre el rubio.

Naruto:¿Se puede saber que quiere de mi el "honorable consejo"?

Homura:Jinchuriki del Kyubi,el consejo a llegado a una desición basada en los acontecimientos recientes en los que estas relacionado,desde esta momento en adelante estas desterrado de la aldea.

Ese fue el punto de quiebre para el rubio,Tsunade y Shizune ronpieron en llanto y Jiraiya estaba furioso inclinando la cabeza se notaba que caian de el lagrimas mientras apretaba sus puños,en cuanto a los lideres de clanes(Yamanaka,Nara,Akimichi,Inozuka,Aburame y Asuma Sarutobi)todos estaban con la cabaza baja desepcionados por no evitar el algo de sentido comun se volvio al consejo.

Naruto:_¿Porque...me hacen esto?¿No me iban a promover a Jounin?_

Danzo¿Por que hariamos eso a ti?Solo eres una amenaza para la aldea,no mereces buen trato.

Ran Haruno(Madre de Sakura):_Desde el dia que naciste pusiste a Konoha en peligro de muerte,mientras mas tiempo estes en la aldea mas estaremos en peligro._

Naruto:¿Al menos me pueden decir lo que hice?

Hiashi:Por atentar contra la vida de Sasuke Uchiha,nos dieron un informe de que tu demonio perdiste el tenia la sensación sobre cual pudo haber sido la persona que hizo eso,Haruno Sakura.

Flash Back:

En la batalla en el valle del fin Naruto y Sasuke mostraban una increible pelea anbos estaban al limite de sus cuerpos,en eso el emo activo su sello de maldición al nivel 2,Naruto al ver que no quedaba opción accedio al chakra del se lanzaron a la batalla Sasuke formo un chidori mesclado con el chakra del sello y Naruto formo un Rassengan ambos ataques ocacionaron una increible exploción.

Sasuke:**¡CHIDORI!.**

Naruto:**¡RASSENGAN!.**

Después que Naruto gano el combate los ANBUS los llevaron al hospital ambos estaban gravemente dias después Naruto desperto,de la nada escucho un llanto que le son conocidos,se levanto y fue a la habitación conjunta encontrando la causa,Sakura estaba sentada al lado del Uchiha que seguia inconciente entonces se acerca a su compañera de equipo.

Naruto:Sakura-ch...-_**¡PAFFF!-**_Ella lo golpeo enviandolo contra la pared.

Sakura:**¡MIRA LO QUE HICISTE!,¡ES UN MILAGRO QUE SIGA VIVO!.**

Naruto:¿Que querias que hiciera?No tenia opción,solo cumpli mi promesa de traerlo de vuelta.

Sakura:**¡CALLATE SOLO CALLATE!,¡SOLO ERES UN MOUNSTRUO,POR ESO NO TIENES PADRES HUBIERA SIDO MEJOR QUE MURIERAS,NUNCA MAS QUIERO VER TU CARA NUNCA MAS MALDITO DEMONIO!.**

Naruto estaba completamente shockedo por lo que escucho,dedico años de entrenamiento y llevar el paso de como lo despreciaban solo para cumplir su promesa de traer a su rival que lo apuñalo dos veces en el corazón con un chidori solo para que Sakura sea feliz ¿Y como le paga?Tratandolo como basura sin importarle lo herido que esta pero la peor herida fue en su corazó no dijo nada solo la vio al lado del Uchiha agarrandole la mano luego volteo y salio de la habitación con una mirada que parecia que Shinigami le hubiera quitado el alma.

Fin del Flash Back.

La situación se ponia de mal a peor,primero el amor de su vida lo desprecio como basura y ahora le quitan su sueño de ser hokage¿Que mas podria salir mal ahora?En eso escucha al Kyubi.

**Kurama:Oye mocoso dejame salir y los matare por todo el sufrimiento innecesario.**

Naruto(No vale la pena Kurama,ademas en esta maldita aldea aun hay personas que me importan).

**Kurama:Como quieras,pero no dudes si cambias de idea-**Dijo volviendose a dormir y el rubio volvio a la fea realidad.

Naruto:¿Cuanto tiempo tengo para irme?

Danzo:Tienes 24 horas,después de ese periodo se enviaran ANBUS a arrestarte para que no hagas mas daño a la aldea.

En ese instante Naruto sale de la sala del consejo directo a su casa para prepararse para irse,estaba pasando por la academia cuando se encontro con Hinata,Konohamaru y Ino que pasaban por ahi.

Hinata:¿Que te pasa Naruto-kun?(Dijo preocupada).

Konohamaru: Te ves horrible, Nisan.

Naruto:Hola chicos,no no pasa nada(intentando fingir)se acerco a ellos.

Hinata:No es necesario que intentes engañarnos,se nota que algo te pasa.

Naruto:¿soja ciudad bronceado?

Ino: Si

Konohamaru:Tu no eres de los que se deprimen.

Naruto:Ya que,el consejo me desterro,al escuchar eso Ino se volvio tan palida como Sai,Hinata y Konohamaru se quedaron sin habla.

Konohamaru:¿Pe..pe..pero porque?

Naruto:Me acusaron de atentar en contra de Sasuke piensan que deje que el Kuybi me controlara,me dieron 24 horas para irme de aqui.

Hinata:Eso es una mentira Naruto-Kun,tu nunca harias eso(Al borde de la lagrimas).

Naruto:Me temo que no Hinata,y lo mas seguro es que Sakura tiene que ver en tengo que ir para tener todo listo,por favor saluden a todos los que les importo,sobretodo a Iruka-sensei y Karin adios.(Se fue).En eso las chicas y Konohamaru derramaron lagrimas.

Konohamaru:Maldita sea,¿Como pueden esos vejestorios del consejo hacerle eso al jefe?

Hinata:No dudo que mi padre tiene que ver en esto.

Ino:¿Y que es lo que vamos a hacer?

Konohamaru:Les aseguro que Karin-One san no estara contenta con los tres se fueron a sus casas preguntandose como ayudar al vuelta con Naruto estaba guardando sus últimas cosas para irse,no iba a quedarse ni un minuto meditaba en todo lo que paso hasta el encuetro con Hinata,Konohamaru y que la Oji perla estaba preocupada por el ahi penso que ella siempre lo trato bien,lo defendio cuando Pain lo habia inmobilizado ahi fue cuando ella le declaro sus sentimientos que son limpios y honestos.

Naruto:(Ella me ama)Pensaba mientras terminaba de guardar sus cosas.

La heredera del clan Hyuga se sentia como una inutil sin saber como ayudar al rubio,mientras caminaba por la aldea se encontro con Anko que estaba en el puesto de comidas comiendo su comida favorita Dangos.

Hinata:¿Anko-sensei puedo hablar con usted?

Anko:MMM,¿Tu eres la mocosa del clan Hyuga no?Bueno trae una silla y te la Ojiperla le cuenta todo lo que paso a Anko quién mientras mas escuchaba mas furiosa estaba,sabia como se siente que te llamen mounstruo,en cierto sentido era su hermano,Kurenai le conto lo del ataque de Pain ya que estaba de misión justo.

Anko:Esos idiotas del consejo tienen la cabeza pegada a su trasero por eso no piensan.

Hinata: Naruto-Kun Pobre.

Anko:Cuenta conmigo en lo que estes Ojiperla asintio y después se fue.

Ino:(Esa frentuda como pudo hacerle eso a Naruto que siempre puso su felicidad antes que la suya).Justo encontro a Shikamaru en su casa durmiendo abajo de un arbol.

Ino:_**¡SHIKAMARU DESPIERTA VAGO!.**_

Shikamaru:¿Ehhh...?Mendosuke¿Porque me despertaste Ino?Entonces la rubia resumiendo le conto el problema de Naruto tomando por sorpresa al joven Nara.

Shikamaru:Eso es muy problematico,Bien nos vemos mañ Ino se fue dejando a Shikamaru con algo que ya salio de su casa temprano pensando en que va a hacer,justo al llegar a la entrada de la aldea encuentra a tres personas conocidas.

Naruto:¿Que estan haciendo ustedes aqui?

Hinata:No vamos a dejarte solo Naruto-Kun,iremos contigo.

Ino:Te debemos mucho nosotros y la aldea.

Shikamaru:Que problematico eres Naruto,pero estamos contigo en esto.

Naruto:Pero amigos,Ustedes tienen que quedarse para proteger las personas que valen la pena.

¿?:Sigues siendo el mismo idiota de los examenes chunin.

¿?Date por muerto si pensabas olvidarte de mi eso el rubio voltea y vio a Anko y Karin.

Naruto:Karin,Hebi-chan¿Ustedes también?

Karin:Eres un baka¿Ibas a dejarme sola después que nos reunimos como familia?La tia Kushina no le gustaria esta idea tuya sin incluirme.

Anko:¿Eh mocoso te divertiste mientras no estuve verdad?Esa no es forma de tratar a tu nueva todos,apartando a la Ojiperla esstaban sorprendidos del comentario de la ex estudiante de Orochimaru llegaron otros tres que eran hombres listos para el viaje.

Sai:Que bien,llegamos justo a tiempo.

Konohamaru:¿Ni-san no te ibas a ir sin nosotros?(Dijo con una sonrisa).

Naruto:¿Ustedes también?

¿?:Siempre eligiendo el camino dificil Naruto.

Naruto:¿Perdon y tu quien eres?No te recuerdo.

Shino:No puede ser con una gota en su cabeza estilo eso todos se rieron al unisonio.

Naruto:Era una broma Shino,bien ya que ustedes insisten vamonos,siguiente parada eso el grupo desaparecio saltando de arbol en arbol.

Fin del cap 1 Este fic esta basado en los fics de Naruto "un nuevo camino","el renacer de Akatsuki" y "El levantamiento del nuevo remolino ascender".Solo que mis amigos de un grupo otaku les pedi ayuda inventando sus personajes seran geniales seguro se uniran a Naruto y compania para lo que tenemos pensado hasta el siguiente cap.


	2. Capítulo 2:Sadara uchiha regresa

Cap 2

Sadara uchiha regresa

En Konoha todos(apartando a Tsunade,jiraiya y los jefes de clanes de amigos del rubio) celebrando el destierro del jinchuriki del Kyubi,en la sala del consejo estaban reunidos el consejo estaba felices pero eso no iba a durar por mucho.

Tsunade:**¡SUFICIENTE!.**Dijo la hokage golpeando la mesa con un poderoso golpe.

Hotaru:No entindo tu furia Tsunade.

Danzo:Este dia fue declarado dia de fiesta porque nos libramos de ese demonio (como odio a ese sujeto).

Jiraiya:**¡CIERA LA BOCA MALDITO VIEJO AMARGADO!-**Dijo el sannin siguiendo-**¡Ustedes me dan asco,Sarutobi-sensei debe estar retorciendose de dolor en su tumba,Minato y Kushina deben odiarnos por ver como la aldea a la que dieron sus vidas destrecio a su hijo!.**

Tsunade:El pervertido tiene razón,Naruto ha hecho mas cosas por Konoha que todos aqui-En eso entra Shizune alterada.

Shizune:_¡Tsunade-sama,debido al resiente destierro de Naruto Hinata Hyuga,Anko Mitarashi,Ino Yamanaka,Shikamaru Nara,Sai,Shino Aburame y Konohamaru Sarutobi se autoexiliaron,dejaron esto para usted_.Le da una nota que la hokage lee firmada por Shikamaru.

"Mendosuke,hokage-sama ya nos enteramos del destierro,esos ancianos apartando a nuestros padres estan locos nos vamos con el problematico de nuestro amigo si nos necesita volveremos.

Shikamaru Nara.

Tsunade:**¡Espero que esten felices idiotas,no solo perdimos a los dos últimos descendientes del clan Uzumaki sino también a varios Jounin valiosos sin olvidar al nieto del Sandaime hokage!**Después dio por terminada la reunión saliendo de ahi seguida por su asistente y el sapo con Naruto y el grupo se hacia de noche mientras Hinata y Ino hacian la cena los demas apartando a Shikamaru que estaba acostado abajo de un arbol mirando las estrellas habian juntado leña y puesto las tiendas,depues estaban sentados comiendo alrededor de la fogata.

Shino:¿Naruto por que te desterraron?Todas las miradas se vuelven al rubio quien les cuenta aunque le mayoria sabia los detalles,de la nada vemos a la pelliroja enojada golpeando la cabeza del rubio depués lo agarra de la chaquea y lo sacude de un lado a otro.

Karin:Maldito Naruto¿porque no me dijiste nada?Se supone que somos familia(Dijo a punto de llorar).

Naruto:Perdon Karin,no fue mi intención(mientra se tocaba el chichon con una mano)se que te gusta el Teme.

Karin:(sonrojada inclino la cabeza)Igual eso no se la abraza.

Naruto:(Con una sonrisa)Ya no importa, se sientan a comer-¿Por cierto Hebi-chan porque decidiste venir con nosotros?Entonces todos ven a la pelivioleta curiosos.

Anko:Hinata me conto lo que te hicieron,a mi me trataban igual a tu edad(Entonces les muestra el sello a todos)en cierto sentido somos como sea,no tengo nada que me ate a esa aldea de malagradecidos haci que no tenia nada que sintio una gran tensión asi que la rubia cambio de tema.

Ino:¿Y tu Konohamaru porque viniste?Tu tienes un equipo que te necesita.

Konohamaru:El viejo hubiera querido que este con Nisan seguro,ademas el tio Asuma tiene una familia que con voz triste.

Hinata:¿Naruto-Kun para que vamos a Suna?

Sai:Es cierto,sera el primer lugar donde nos buscaran.

Naruto:Ya habia pensado en eso,tengo un asunto que discutir con Gaara.

Shikamaru:Conociciendo al Kazekage no estara contento cuando se entere de..En eso escuchan el crujir de un rama todos tomando un kunai y en posición para esperar lo inesperado.

asintio.

Hinata:¡Byakugan!,Solo es uno esta del otro lado del lago a cuatrocientos metros entre los arboles.

Anko:Da la cara cobarde,ya sabemos que estas de la nada frente a ellos aparece una linda chica de la edad de Anko de pelo negro y largo atado a una cola de caballo que llega hasta el final de la espalda vestida con una remera negra y pantalon largo azul oscuro,llevaba un portashuriken y portakunais y en su brazo izquierdo lleva la banda de Konoha,lo curioso es que en su espalda llevaba el simbolo de los Uchiha.

¿:No busco pelea,solo regreso a Konoha de una misón que el hokage en envio.

Ino:Eso es mentira,nunca te vimos en Konoha,es imposible que Tsunade-sama te enviara a una misión.

¿:¿Tsunade-sama?Ustedes deben estar locos,el tercer hokage me envio,Shisui-Nisan y Itachi debe estar vieron como sus ojos azules cambiaban de color a rojo con tres aspas que se mezclaron quedando como una telaraña.

Konohamaru:Manguekyo Sharingan¿como es que tu lo tienes?

Shikamaru:Porque es una Uchiha idiota,o me equivoco.

¿:No te equivocas¿algun problema con eso?Respondan¿que tiene de malo que sea una Uchiha?

Sai:Porque el clan Uchiha esta muerto,solo quedan Sasuke y tu.

¿:No puede ser¿asi que Itachi no pudo evitar el golpe de estado?Cayendo de rodillas no creyendolo,en eso Naruto pide que bajen sus kunias y le cuenta todo lo que Itachi le dijo,lo de Shisui,y lo de Sasuke actualmente.

¿:Todo lo que conocia,el clan,mi familia,Shisui-Nisan,Itachi,ya no tengo una mano se apoya en su hombre levanta la cabeza y ve al rubio.

Naruto:Eso no es cierto,todavia tienes sus recuerdos de -Nisan estaria feliz de ver que estas aqui(Entonces ve a todos asintiendo con una sonrisa)ahora nosotros somos tu ella se levanto sintiendose mejor,¿Cual es tu nombre?

¿:Mi nombre es Sadara sintiendose segura con les muestra el informe que era para el hokage pero después de lo que le dijo el rubio no queria estar cerca del consejo y menos de la momia de Danzo entonces Naruto después de unas pociciones de manos,bueno les dejare la idea.

**-¡_Jutsu de invocación!-_**Entonces aperece Gamashao(Lo invente,shao en japones significa pequeño).

Gamasho:¿Que hay de nuevo Naruto?

Naruto:(entregandole el informe)Necesito que lleves este informe de mi amiga unicamente a Tsunade Baa-chan y dile que es de Sadara Uchiha.

-**En Konoha,justo ese momento-**

-**Achuuuuu**_-_

Shizune:¿sucede algo Tusnade-sama?

Tsunade:Creo que alguien esta hablando de mi.

Gamashao:Delo por en una cortina de és de comer y conocer al grupo se fueron a dormir,Naruto se quedaba de guardia ella uso su tienda.

Sadara:(Itachi,Shisui-Nisan nunca los olvidare ni lo que hicieron por Konoha,el destino quiso que este aqui ahora tengo un nuevo camino que recorer con mi nueva familia)después ella se duerme con una sonrisa.

Fin del cap 1 Se que es corto pero creo que con esto basta y sobra esta Uchiha es un personaje de una amiga mia me pregunto que sera capaz de hacer,a mi me gusto la idea que mis amigos me ayuden hasta el proximo cap.


	3. Capítulo 3 Un verdadero amigo

Capitulo 3:

Un verdadero amigo

En La Reunión Entre las sombras

Zetsu: Madara-sama mi me espia Anuncio Que El jinchurikidel Kyubi fue desterrado Por La Propia Gente que protegia.

Kakuzu: Eso Es Una GRAN OPORTUNIDAD Que Nos dara mucho dinero.

Sasori:Esos idiotas nos ahorraron El Trabajo de cazarlo.

Deidara: Al escuchar eso hace que me inspire mas al demostrar mi arte.

Kisame:Hoy dia el arte es tan inutil Como el lo Que hace.

Deidara:Si no te callas te convertire en un plato de sushi (enojado).

Hidan: Pelea pelea, yo apuesto Por Kisame.

Madara: **¡Silencio** !, Ahora que el jinchūriki no esta bajo la protección de Konoha es solo cuestión de tiempo para que hagamos nuestro de movimiento.

Zetsu: El no Viaja solo,lo acompañan jounins,ademas de la ex estudiante de Orochimaru.

Madara: Maldición.

La Con Naruto y el grupo

Despues de levantar el campamennto y desayunar vemos a Naruto y el grupo saltando entre arboles hacia Suna,no le quitaban los ojos de encima a la Uchiha asi que conocerla mas la rubia empezo Una conversación para matar El Tiempo.

Ino: Eh Sadara ¿cual era la Misión te envio El Tercer Hokage?Ganando la curiosidad de Todos.

Sadara: El consejo ya estaba sospechando de lo el golpe de Estado,solo a Itachi, Shisui-Nisan y yo nos informaron pára Itachi fue mas dificil ya que el golpe era dirigido Por Su padre Uchiha Que solo en el Tercer hokage podiamos Confiar,el me envio a una Misión secreta pára descubrir mi contrato animal y donde entrenaria para despertar el Manguekyo sharingan,el Consejo no sabia de ESTO, asi Que Cuando Sali de su oficina Tuve Una Sensación De Que algo iba a pasarle una Shisui-Nisan Y Por Lo Que Me Dijo Naruto Eso Se volvio con voz triste, justo Llegaron un Suna Donde Estaban Temari y Kankuro en su turno de guardias.

Temari:Hola Naruto vienes aqui de Misión.

Naruto:No vine a Hablar de un asunto con hermanos los Llevan hacia la torre hasta que El marrionetista ve a la Uchiha.

Gaara:Oye Naruto¿Quien es la linda chica?Le susurro Causando que la Uchiha se sonrojara.

Gaara justo estaba de mal humor haciendo papeleo (Seamos HONESTOS, Es El enemigo mortal de CUALQUIER Kage) Pero al entrar Naruto y el Grupo Su Expresión Cambio al instante.

Naruto:Hola el rubio extendiendo su mano.

Gaara:Hola Naruto¿Que los Trae un Suna respondio MIENTRAS devolvia el apretón de manos?.

Anko: Eh mocoso, vamos a comer algo LUEGO nos rubio asintio MIENTRAS Kankurou los llevaba Temari iba Al lado del joven Nara Con Un ligero rubor en su Solos el rubio sentandose del una silla le Cuenta lo del destierro, Porque sus amigos lo siguieron sin olvidarse lo de Sadara, el Kazekage ESTABA furioso tenia Esa mirada de los examenes Chunin, DESPUES DE UN rato se calmo.

Gaara:Les ofresco Ser ninjas de Suna A Ti Y Tus amigos.

Naruto:Gracias Gaara, Pero tengo una mejor idea Que queria Hablar le Cuenta plan de su consiguiendo la curuisidad del Kazekage ...

Con Anko y compania

Konohamaru:¿Que sera Lo Que estaran Hablando Ni-san con el Kazekage-sama?

Karin:No tengo la menor idea¿tu Que crees vago?

Shikamaru:No es Llamado el ninja de numero 1 en SORPRENDER a la gente por nada.

Kankurou:¿Que le paso al cabeza hueca Para Que este asi de desanimado?

¿: Me desterraron Kankurou-Todos Que ven Llegaron el pelirojo y el rubio la Ojiperla lo Abrasa.

Hinata: Naruto-Kun.

Naruto: No te preocupes Hinata-chan Estoy bien (DIJO mirandola con una Sonrisa tipica de el) .Impresionando al grupo y al Kazekage entoces Toman asiento.

Hinata: (Me Dijo Hinata-chan).

Sadara:Oye Sai-Kun¿es lo estoy pensando? A lo que el palido solo asientio.

Anko:¿Que Tienes en mente Ahora Naruto?

Naruto:Ahora Mismo en Konoha deben estar Poniendo Recompensa Por Nuestras cabezas.

Shino:Sin olvidarnos de Orchimaru y Akatsuki.

Ino:¿Adonde vamos a ir Ahora?

Naruto: Lo estuve Hablando con Gaara, vamos a ir a Estaban sorprendidos Por la noticia.

Karin: Pero Naruto yo ya estuve baño Uzu y Lo Único que hay ahi son ruinas.

Naruto: Si lo se, iremos a ver como esta de arruinada, despues iremos al País de las Olas A hablar con el viejo Tazuna seguro nos ayudara,tambien a Ame a decirle a Konan, no vamos a levantar solo la aldea todo el El Con su sonrisa (El Viejo Naruto volvio).

Gaara: Me Imagino Que queras Que SEAMOS tu primer aliado a lo que el rubio acepto Con Un apretón de manos.

Shikamaru:Nos olvidamos Que Orochimaru y Akatsuki Siguen Tras de ti,hasta donde sabemos,solo tu y Anko-sensei podrian lidiar con eso.

Karin:Tiene Razón,cuando estaba con Taka Pude analizar a Kisame en su pelea con Suijetsu,solo estaba jugado con el.

Naruto:Ya pensamos en ESO y conozco Quien Puede entrenarnos pára CUANDO nos encontremos con Ellos, Pero Ahora NECESITAMOS Un Lugar Donde descansar,nos vamos En Una Semana.

Gaara:Pueden Quedarse En nuestra casa,es muy grupo se inclino agradeciendole.

La semana paso volando y con ella algunos Sucesos Que Dieron vida en la casa del Kazekage.

1-Gaara y Kankuro vigilaban de Cerca a Shikamaru y Temari, ya Saben cosa de hermanos.

2-Naruto escapaba A Toda Velocidad Por Toda Suna De Una furiosa Anko Que Lo amenazaba de muerte Porque arruino SUS Dangos (Ya Saben Como la pelipurpura adora a los Dangos).

3-Pero A Quien Le FUE peor FUE un Kankurou Que ESTABA Con Un ojo morado y Lleno de Moretones (aparte de su maquillaje, digo pintura de guerra)siendo el objeto de risa del rubio ¿como Es Que termino asi?

Flash Back

Era un dia tranquilo,Temari llevo a Hinata, Anko, Ino y Karin de compras Gaara ESTABA Conversando con Sai y Shino, Shikamru ESTABA Tomando Una siesta en su habitación y Naruto ESTABA afuera junto a Unas Grandes rocas enseñandole el Raserengan a marionetista aprovechando el momento, fue a la habitación donde estaba la Uchiha estudiando un jutsu estaba tan consentrada en eso que no se dio cuenta que en su habitación estaba Kankurou con su marrioneta hormiga que llevaba seis ramos de flores ademas que el estaba nercioso,la llamo por su nombre y cuando Sadara se dio cuenta,estaba literalmente frente a frente a dos sentimetros de la marioneta asustandola,cuando se escucho el grito los muchachos fueron rapido a ver que paso al llegar encontraron a la marrioneta destruida y a Kankurou inconciente en el piso todo golpeado.

Fin del Flash Back.

En Konoha estaban reunidos en la oficina de Tsunade el equipo 7(incluyendo a Yamato y Taka,Asuma al lado de Kurenai y su hijo,Chouji,Kiba y Akamaru,el equipo Guy,Iruka,Hanabi,Udom y Moegi aun no sabian estaban descontentos por lo del destierro de quien los salvo de Pain y querian una explicación.

Tsunade:Les dije todo lo que se de esto porque son los mas cercanos.

Neji:(Naruto Maldito bastardo,cuida a Hinata-sama).Mientras abrazaba a su prima llorando.

Kurenai: (Hinata, Shino vigilen Anko-chan Que No se meta en Problemas).

Chioji:Al menos sabemos que volveran un dia.

Moegi:Konohamaru estara bien si esta con el eso Udom asintio.

Ten ten:¿Cuales son sus ordenes Tsunade-sama?

Tsunade:Si llegan a encontrarlos convensalos de volver a Konoha,del consejo yo me encargo de que vean el error que cometieron,Kakashi,Kurenai,Asuma y Guy quedense necesito informales de algo los demas pueden lo hicieron,quedando solo los lideres de equipos con la hokage.

Kakashi:¿Que es lo que nos quiere decir Tsunade-sama?

Tsunade:Ire directo al grano,sasuke no fue el unico aparte de Itachi que sobrevivio a la masacre de su clan,me acaba de llegar un informe que traia uno de los sapos de Naruto y me informo que el informe era de Sadara noticia impreciono a los Jounin.

Asuma:Eso es imposible,creiamos que habia muerto la masacre del clan.

Tsunade:Nos equivocamos en pensar eso,según el informe Sarutobi la envio a entrenar donde estaria a salvo esto no lo puede saber el consejo,ella regreso pero eligio viajar con cuatro la conocian-a lo que asintieron.

Guy:¿Que sugiere que hagamos Hokage-sama?

Tsunade:Ya les dije mis ordenes si se encuentran con ellos en Misión,Kakashi tu equipo y el equipo taka tienen que ir con el clan Fuma hay ninjas renegados de clase s que les dan problemas,ya que el clan Fuma aun esta reorganizandose su fuerzas aun no estan listas para lidiar con ellos,pueden se fueron dejando sola a la Hokage.

¿:Es bueno saber que Sadara esta viva.

Tsunade:Si tu lo dices Jiraiya-En eso entra el Sapo sabio por la ventana viendo a su antigua conpañera de equipo con una cara seria.

Jiraiya:¿Estas preocupa por el mocoso no?

Tsunade:¿Crees que intentara vengarse de Konoha?

Jiraiya:El tiene el mismo amor por la aldea que Minato,sin olvidar que esta con gente que lo quiere.

Tsunade:En eso tienes razón.(Poniendose de pie viendo a por la ventana).

Jiraiya:Ademas el chico se parece mas a mi.(nota:no tiene remedio).

Tsunade:**¡JIRAIYA!.**Entonces vemos como de un golpe sale el Sannin volando de la oficina de Tsunade hacia el cielo.(estos dos no dejan de pelear,en eso parecen esposos).

Después de una visita al hospital y despesdirse del pelirrojo y su hermana los ex ninjas de Konoha partieron de Suna iban a paso normal para evitar levantar sospechas Naruto y Hinata iban adelante del grupo la Ojiperla iba apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del rubio(Ya era oficial que eran pareja,antes de irse de Suna Naruto le declaro sus sentimientos)los dos estaban felices con su relació de ellos todo estaba tranquilo,bueno casi ya que Anko,Ino y Karin estaban discutiendo por ver quien era mas linda(no me juzguen,esto es lo menos destructivo que estas tres pueden hacer)haciendo que Shikamaru,Shino,Sai y Konohamaru les salgan gotas estilo anime en sus cabezas arruinandoles el viaje.

Sai:¿Deberiamos intervenir?

Shikamaru:Que problematicas,dejemos que se maten entre ellas.

Justo llegaron a una posada asi que entraron para pasar la noche fueron a comer y justo el plato del dia era Ramen ya se imaginaran como estaria Naruto mientras comian unos ninjas renegados que a simple vista parecian mas fanfarones que ninjas amenazaron al dueño en la barra que si no le daban todo el dinero matarian a su familia que estaba ahi trabajando Anko cansada de tanta paz iba a arreglar las cosas a su estilo(torturandolos como lo hace ibiki de I&T)Pero el Nara la detiene al ver que un sujeto vestido de gi Verde y color claro con sandalias,su pelo era castaño y corto llevaba un Sakabatuo(esta idea es de Samurai x)se acercaba a los ladrones.

Samurai:Señores por favor,estas nobles personas solo reciben a los viajeros tratandonos con respeto.

Ninja 1:Miren amigos a este que los demas fanfarones se rian.

Ninja 2:¿Que es lo que quieres insecto?

Samurai:Que dejen en paz a esta pobre gente que no ha hecho nada malo.

Ninja 3:(en total son 8):¿Y que si no queremos que haras?

samurai:Ya nadie quiere arreglar las cosas hablando(Dejando escapar un suspiro).

Ninja 1:¡Matenlo!Entonces dos de ellos fueron contra el los evadio como si nada en eso caen és otros tres lo atacaron directamente con Kunais en un momento tomando su sokabatou de su empuñadura desaparecio al ojo humano volvio a aparecer detras de ellos dejandolos con los pulgares rotos.

samurai:Sera mejor que se lleven a sus amigos,necesitan atención medica.(Sin mostrar el menor interes volvio a su mesa).Entonces los otros tres lo atacaron a traición pero fueron interceptados por kunais que tenian Naruto y Sai delante de ellos.

Naruto¿Quieren pelear ahora que somos 3 contra tres?Los fanfarones no dudaron ni un segundo que les ira muy mal si el samurai derroto a 5 de ellos no tendrian oportunidad ahora con otros dos asi que tomaron a sus amigos y se fueron tan rapido como pudieron,después el samurai pago los daños al dueño de la posada va a su mesa donde estaban cerca el rubio y el palido mientras el grupo estaba en su mesa.

Ino:Eso fue increible y ni siquiera sudo.

Shino:Ese sujeto es mas de lo que aparenta.

samurai:Creo que fui demasiado amable con esos tontos.

Sai:A simple vista no querias provocarle un daño solo asintio.

Naruto:Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki el es Sai(Presentadose).

samurai:Jim Chikami,escuche rumores de ustedes ¿son de Konoha no?(En la pelea vieron que era una persona honorable sin malos motivos asi que el rubio le dice que ya no eran ninjas de Konoha).

Jim:La verdad eso no tiene ningún sentido.(Entonces le cuenta su historia tomando por sorpresa a los dos).

Sai:¿Eres el heredero del clan Chikami?

Naruto:¿Y eso que tiene que ver con el?

Sai:Algunos dicen que que ese clan es tan antiguo como el Senju,también dicen que son conocidos por su presición en el combate y asesinato.

Jim:Es cierto,yo elegir un Sakabakou en lugar de una Katana para proteger sin matar a nadie,desde ese momento me llamaron cobarde en mi pueblo,no lo soporte mas tome mis cosas y me fui desdes entonces viajo sin rumbo.

Naruto:Nosotros también viajamos en grupo¿quieres venir con nosotros?Ganando el interes de samurai.

Jim:Acepto su invitación,seria un honor servir al famoso clan tomando sus cosas no tenia mucho solo una mochila al lado suyo pago su comida y siguio a Naruto y Sai donde esta el el interes de los que estan ahi.

Karin:¿Baka quien es tu nuevo amigo?

Jim:Jim Chikami a sus una reverencia ya era de noche asi que se separaron las chicas tomado las llaves de su habitación se fueron y los muchachos a la suya.

Naruto y los muchachos

Shikamaru: zzzzzz.

Konohamaru:Es increible como se duerme rapido.

Shino:¿Podemos confiar en ese sujeto?

Sai:Si investigue y descubri que los samurai y los Uzumaki fueron aliados.

Konohamaru:Interesante.

Naruto:zzz..Ramen...de cerdo...zzz...

Fin del cap 3 Jim Chikami esta basado en samurai pero con una personalidad diferente. me pregunto que encontraran en las ruinas de Uzu hasta el cap 4.


	4. Capítulo 4:La verdad de Uzuhiogakure

Cap 4:

La verdad de Uzuhiogakure

En Otogakure en su laboratorio encontramos a un sujeto con pelo gris y anteojos a su lado hay otro hombre(si se puede llamar asi) el antes conocido como uno de los tres legendarios sannin de Konoha trabajando en sus experimentos.

Kabuto:Sin la protección del Kyubi sus fuerzas disminuyeron.

Orochimaru:Aun estan mis dos queridos compañeros,Creyendo en esa tontaria de la voluntad de fuego que el viejo decrepito nos enseño.

Kabuto:Es el momento de atacar.

Orochimaru:Paciencia,mi nuevo contenedor es mas vulnerable ahora que el jinchuriki no esta,cuando tenga en mis manos su apreciado sharingan Konoha sera reducida a cenizas _**¡jajajajaja!.**_

Los ex-ninjas de Konoha y el samurai llegaron a los restos de la antes conocida como Uzuhiogakure,el lugar estaba hecho ruinas solo habia algunos edificios y la torre del uzukage que se dividian en corrientes de rios que se podian cruzar por puentes.

Jim:Sere honesto Naruto,esperaba que el lugar estuviera en peores condiciones.

Anko:Separemonos para ver que encontramos,eh baka y se dividieron en grupos de dos personas quedando solo el los Uzumakis,la Ojiperla y el samurai.

Jim:Como digas el samurai consiguiendo las risas de los presentes,ese comentario no fue bueno,de la nada un kunai paso a su lado quedando clavado en un arbol cortandole la mejilla sacandole sangre asiendolo tragar la siguio llevando su Sakabatou entre sus hombros molesto y maldiciendo en su mente a Anko dejando a los tres últimos.

Naruto:Karin tu estuviste aqui asi que te seguimos.

Karin:Antes que nada tengo que decirles tengo que decirles que cuando estuve aqui es porque Orochimaru encontro una biblioteca rubio y la Ojiperla no lo esperaban eso mientras caminaban a la torre.

Hinata:¿Karin-chan crees que Orochimaru se llevo todos sus secretos?

Karin:No lo creo,los del clan no eran estupidos para dejar todo en un mismo punto,toda la aldea debe tener bibliotecas escondidas o cuartos a la oficina del Uzukage vieron que el lugar era el escenario de una batalla,en donde debia estar el techo habia un gran agujero solo quedaron unos muebles en pie y el piso completo,estuvieron buscando por todos lados sin resultado hasta que se quedaron sin opciones,la Ojiperla vio que cada vandosa del piso tenia diferente forma,ese simbolo lo habia visto en otro lado luego recordo que ese simbolo lo llevaba su novio en la espalda,luego le vino una idea.

Hinata:Es un rompecabezas-ganando la atención de los primos siguiendo-cada valdosa tienen una diferente forma,si las ponemos en los espacios vacios entraremos el tres intentaron eso,solo llevo poco tiempo acomodando algunas valdosas en los espacios vacios,terminando vieron un gran sello en forma de espiral ahora todo depende en como abrirlo,en un pensamiento rapido de Naruto mordio su pulga dejando que salga un poco de sangre y puso su mano en el sello y una luz cubrio todo el cuarto después de un rato la luz desaparecio y voltearon a su lado derecho y vieron que se abrio una puerta secreta imprecionandolos.

Naruto:_**¡Eres increible Hinata-chan!.**_Dijo el rubio feliz abrazando a su novia y dandole un beso en la mejilla.

Hinata:No es...nada, la Hyuga sonrojada por el cariño de su novio (Miren el capitulo 33 del anime la temporada shippuden para ver que tan sonrojada estaba)Pero claro,siempre hay alguien que arruina el momento.

Karin:**¡Si ****ya terminaron su coqueteo,veamos a donde nos lleva esa puerta!**Dijo la peliroja bajando por la puerta seguida por el rubio molesto con Karin segurido por la un rato estuvieron bajando escaleras hasta que llegaron a un cuarto iluminado por antorchas,del otro lado habia otro sello mas sencillo esta vez los primos mordiendose sus pulsares apoyaron sus manos en el sello haciendo que se habra como dos puertas al entrar por ellas encpntraron una enorme biblioteca con sellos de diferentes afinidades elementales y medicos ademas de otros tipos de tecnicas,sobretodo de Fuinjutsu.

Karin:Es increible¿que mas encontraremos?La Ojiperla agarra un sello que esta en una mesa y lo abre.

Hinata:Estos pergaminos deben tener cientos de años-No pudo terminar de hablar porque vieron que del rollo se cayo una nota,dejando el rollo en la mesa el rubio leyo la nota.

**Para mis decendientes:**

**Si encontraron esta nota significa que Uzu cayo,una gran maldad asecha a nuestra aldea lo mas seguro es que no sobreviviremos,por eso antes que pase envio a los niños,niñas y bebes a diferentes aldeas y me asegure de esconder todos nuestros conocimientos en diferentes puntos de Uzu,usenlos para el én dejo el arma del clan para traer la paz,como Uzukage debo quedarme con mi aldea adios.**

**Ashira Uzumaki.**

Esto dejo sorprendidos a loa Uzumakis y la Ojiperla..

Karin:¿que habra sido lo que ataco a nuestra gente?

Hinata:El Uzukage tenia fe en que sus herederos regresarian y reedificarian Uzuhiogakure.

Naruto:Un arma¿donde esta?entoonces ve otro sello de dos manos el rubio y la peliroja ponen sus manos abriendo el sello y de en medio del cuarto baja un rollo atando con cadenas al lado de abre el rollo y de la nada aparece una Katana de mango negro y dorado con una funda negra**(la Sandai Kitetsu de Roronoa Zoro de One piece)**el rubio la tomo y la desenfundo el filo reflejo la luz era hermoso.-Vamos con los otros a decirle lo que encontramos,por las dudas sellemos las chicas asintieron mientras salian sellaron las puertas y sellaron la Katana para que no se ensucie al salir de la oficina del Uzukage,cuando salian del edificio se encontraron con el grupo que también encontro cosas interesantes,estaban ahi viendo discutir a la pelivioleta y al samurai que estaba palido asi que el rubio tuvo que intervenir.

Naruto:¿por que demonios estan peleando?

Jim:**_¡Estabamos viendo las casas que quedaron arriba y Psyco me arrojo otro kunai haciendo que me salga sangre después uso su lengua para limpiarla!_.**Dijo con ojos blancos.

Anko:Vamos,no nieges que no te gusto que hiciera con una sonrisa siniestra.

Jim:_**¡Eso no es comun,eso es ser enfermo!**_.El rubio estaba de acuerdo con eso,ya que tuvo la misma experiencia que al recordarlo sintio un escalofrio en su espalda(seguro recuerdan la segunda face de los examenes chunin,Anko estaba a cargo de eso).Deteniendo la pelea Karin les dice lo que encontraron,el grupo también encontro sellos en distintos lugares de la aldea estaban tranquilos hasta que la peliroja siente dos presencias cerca.

Shikamaru:¿Quienes son Karin?

Karin:Sasori y Deidara,conocidos como el equipo artistico,Sasori es el esperto marionetista y Deidara usa su "arte" como bombas,ambos se consideran peligrosos.

Naruto:Genial,estoy hambriento por una batalla.

Ino¿Estas loco?Ellos vienen por ti,si te derrotan y capturan sera el fin de todo.

Sadara:No te dejarte toda la diverción a la Uchiha mientras seguia al rubio,los demas se escondieron en la oficina del Uzukage para ver la pelea,Karin uso su chakra esparciendolo entre ellos haciendolos pasar desapercibidos.

Deidara:Nos ahorraste el trabajo de cazarte.

Naruto:Es patetico que necesites ayuda para hacer tu trabajo sucio.

Sadara.¿A cual de los dos le pateamos el trasero primero?

Deidara:Es una lastima tener que matar a una mujer hermosa cuando podrias estar con nosotros.

Sadara:¿Y tener que ver tu cara todo el tiempo?No la Uchiha haciendo reir a Naruto.

Sasori:Deberia agradecerte,es dificil hacer que se el pelirojo mientras Deidara estaba furioso por la batalla,el artista saco de sus bolsas arsilla explosiva creando cientos de arañas que disperso-Explota-y explotaron pero no les hicieron daño porque el rubio creo 6 clones que los protegieron de las explociones,Deidara usando mas arcilla puso sus manos adelante y de sus bocas salieron humanoides hechos de esa arcilla atacandolos,Naruto hozi 10 clones de sombra contraatacando que al tocar a los humanoides explotaron con los mencionados.

Deidara:Veamos ahora como les va con mi chakra mas arcilla crea un gran dragon que les envia proyectiles dirigidos a ellos mientras esta en el cielo,el rubio y la Uchiha los esquivaron los explosivos,Sadara cambiando de tactica activo su manguekyo.

Sadara:Estilo de fuego,jutsu bola de fuego.Y de su boca sale una gran bola de fuego volviendo en cenizas a casi todos los proyectiles mientras que Naruto termino con los ultimos creando 2 clones de sombra y usando el jutsu de tranformación se convirtieron en muchos papeles bomba acabando con ver el Doujutsu de la sadara gano el interes del akatsuki.

Deidara:¿otra Uchiha?El maldito de Itachi te dejo vivir,no importa ahora los misiles seran mas dragon envio mas proyectiles-Explota-provocando explociones mas fuertes después de que paso el humo lo unico que se vio era un gran estomago de un sapo en donde estaban a salvo Naruto y Sadara luego desaparecio en una cortina de humo-terminemos con esto-dijo el artista molestoque se comio su arcilla creando una verción de el mas grande (komura C4)Sasori se alejo era lo bastante fuerte como para destruir todo Uzu-Explota-Pero Sadara fue mas rapida.

formo una gran barrera de energia alrededor de la vención grande de Deidara que exploto pero la barrera pero la barrera contuvo la exploción-Maldición-pero no termino ahi,Naruto salio de la nada y lo remato con un Rassengan acabando con el.

Naruto:Ahora es tu señalando al pelirojo que analizo toda la pelea saco un rollo y invoco a una marioneta.

Koohamaru:Vi mi vida pasar ante mis ojo al ver a ese gigante.

Karin:Ahora entrara Sasori,puedo sentir un increible chakra de esa marioneta.

Anko:Esa marioneta era antes conocida como el tercer la pelivioleta seria tomando por sorpresa a todos.

Ino:¿qui...quiere decir Anko-sensei que eso era el Tercer Kazekage'Pregunto la rubia aterrorizada.

Sai:Lei sobre el,dicen que en la segunda guerra mundial ninja desaparecio,otros dicen que lo secuestraron,estamos viendo a su la pelea,el pelirojo moviendo los hilos hizo que la merionate atacara abriendo un brazo habian sellos que se convirtieron en miles de brazos que fueron hacia el rubio y la Uchiha que los esquivaron sin problemas,Naruto creo 50 clones y atacaron a la marioneta que de sus dos brazos salieron guadañas y los convirtio en polvo.

Sadara:Raiton, Uchiha libero una descarga electrica directa al pelirojo que lo desvio poniendo adelante a la marioneta pero tuvo efecto en el haciendo que baje la Sasori moviendo los hilos hizo que la marioneta abriera la boca haciendo que salga de ella arena en el aire tomo forma de triangulos apuntando contra el rubio y la Uchiha.

Sasori:Este jutsu fue porque el Tercer Kazekage fue llamado el mas fuerte de algunos en contra de Naruto y Sadara que los esquivaron un triangulo choco con otro entonces de la marioneta en donde deberia estar su corazón habia un motor esparciendo chakra en ondas por el terreno.

Sasori:Satetu Kaihou.Y se convierten en un gran espinero que se extiende rapidamente atrapandolos,pero luego desaparecen en una cortina de humo.

Sasori:Clones¿donde estan?Justo en ese momento la Uchiha aparece cerca de la marioneta por debajo de las rocas.

Sadara:_**¡AMATERATSU!.**_El fuego negro destruye a la marioneta rapidamente mientras desaparece el espinero,el pelirojo esquivo el ataque alejandose del rango ya gasto todo su chakra y por el cielo un clon de Naruto concentra una gran cantidad de chakra en su mano después desaparece y el otro impulsa al original enviandolo hacia el pelirojo listo para terminar con esto.

Naruto_:**¡OBAMA**_**_ RASSENGAN!_**.La gran esfera de energia lo impacto grupo se acerco y como se imaginan la Ojiperla fue la primera en acercarse a el rubio y la Uchiha.

Hinata:¿Naruto-kun estas bien?

Naruto:No te preocupes con una sonrisa mientras Ino les curaba las heridas.

Konohamaru:Asi se hace Ni-san,les patearon el muy entusiasmado.

Anko:Se tomaron su tiempo,pero para reconstruir todo esto necesitaremos dinero.

Shino:Si hacemos misiones por un tiempo juntaremos el dinero suficiente.

Ino:Esa es una gran idea,como dijo Naruto deberiamos ir primero al pais de las olas a hablar con que todos asintieron.

Sadara:Tambien alguien tiene que quedarse por si vienen mas de Akatsuki.

Naruto:Es verdad,Sadara tu,Shikamaru,Konohamaru y Karin se quedaran,los demas mañana partimos a hablar con el viejo Tazuna.A lo que todos era de noche y todos comian alrededor de la fogata

Sai:Muchas gracias chicas,la comida es el palido con una sonrisa haciendo que la rubia se sonroje.

Jim:Naruto eres un hombre con el samurai estavez la Ojiperla se sonrojo.

Naruto:Si lo se,para que Hinata-chan se fijara en un tonto como el rubio sentado al lado de Hinata que se sonrojo mas mientras le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Anko:Eh Baka ¿porque no nos dices de donde eres asi te conocemos mejor?Ganando la curiosidad del conto su historia(apartando la parte que es el heredero de su clan).

Jim:Ya que insiste Psyco(lo que molesto a Anko pero lo dejo pasar)Soy del pais del hierro mi clan desde que somos niños los entrena para el combate y el asesinato,yo odie eso desde que era niño,entre nuestros rollos encontre el diario de mi antepasado Kenshin Himura mejor conocido como Battusai el destajador,era amigo de tu bisabuelo Naruto el Uzukage,era un hombre con honor que peleo en la segunda gran guerra ninja con los otros samurais asesinando ninjas,terminada la guerra volvio al pais rompio su Katana con la cual derramo mucha sangre y la reemplazo con un Sakabatou(espada de filo inverso) que es el que tengo yo ahora(mostrandoles el arma)después desaparecio el fue por el mundo como un vagabundo ofreciendo su ayuda al que lo necesite como expiación por los asesinatos eso me inspiro a defender lo lo que creia,pero a mi clan no le gusto la idea,la aldea me llamo cobarde,no lo aguante asi que tome mis cosas y me de decir con una voz triste.

Ino:¿Por que viniste con nosotros?

Jim:Cuando Naruto me dijo que el era un Uzumaki y su idea de reconstruir Uzu vi la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo y de tener una amistad igual a la de nuestros vio que una mano del rubio se apoyo en su hombro.

Naruto:Claro que si si los viejos eran amigos nosotros también,necesito que me enseñes Kenjutsu,ademas necesiteramos mas gente para que se corra la voz de que Uzuhiogakure se levantara mas fuerte que con una sonrisa y solo como el puede decir ganando la confianza del samurai.

Anko:Solo no te enamores de mi con el tiempo,soy demasiado para ti.

Jim:Yo soy gente decente,ami no me gustan las locas.(si me preguntan,no debio decir eso)Anko fue contra el armada con un Kunai persiguiendolo mientras huia.

Hinata:¿Deberiamos detenerlos?

Shikamaru:No dejenmos que se maten entre asintieron mientras veian al samurai que escapaba de la pelivioleta paro la persecucuión todos fueron a dormir,ya que Naruto y Hinata son novios compartieron la tienda,Shino se quedo vigilando solo se escuchaba el silencio.

¡Cry..cry...cry!Shino por alguna razón se sentia en familia(perdon si soy cruel,pero el es el experto en insectos,asi que esta familiarizado).

Fin del cap 4 perdon por tarde mas tiempo necesitaba inspiración en las peleas de Sasori y Deidara (Sasuke vs Deidara)y(Sasori vs Orochimaru)saque lo mejor de sus peleas,ademas queria ver a Sadara en acción lo que podia hacer y Kenshin himura es el heroe de un anime (samurai x o Ruroni Kenshin)me parecio genial que tuviera una amistad con el Uzukage para tener algo en comun,pero no es todo hasta el cap 5.


	5. Cap 5:El nacimiento de los guardianes

Cap 5:

**El nacimiento de los guardianes**

Era muy temprano en Uzu habia muy buena vista del amanecer Naruto y Jim aprovechando el tiempo estan en el bosque entrenando usando su Kandai Kitetsu en Kenjutsu lo que Naruto no tiene de prodigio lo compensa con determinació trabajando lo basico no negare que no le es facil primero dejando su espada a un lado trabajaron en ejercicos para ser mas agiles y tener mas flexibilidad el siguente paso del samurai fue ver con que podia trabajar sus puntos fuertes,debiles asi que sugirio ver como se las arregla solo usando Taijutsu Naruto usando el jutsu clones de sombra creo unos 20 clones todos tenian un kunai también el original comenzando la batalla no tardo mucho pero Jim saco apuntes de lo que tenia para trabajar con después de un rato solo quedo un Naruto que le faltaba la respiración.

Jim:Nada mal,en resumen eres muy fuerte,tu resistencia y curación son mejores por el kyubi sin olvidar que no te dejas llevar por la furia en una batalla,pero eres lento dejando muchos puntos abiertos donde atacar sin olvidar tu cuerpo y tu agilidad es buena pero necesitas mejorarla.

Naruto:Gracias por el rubio.

Jim:No lo tomes a la ligera,ya tengo una idea de donde empezar hasta que vuelvan tendre tiempo de preparar tu volvian con el grupo justo llegaron para la comida los animos del rubio volvieron hasta arriba la ver que su comida era ramen y mas porque Hinata lo hizo,todo iba bien hasta que una voz en su mente lo llamo.

Kurama:**Mocoso ¿asi que no vas a destruir la aldea de malagradecidos?.**

Naruto:No,solo les estaria demostrando a esos ancianos que tenian razón,aunque odie admitirlo aun amo a esa eso escucha las risas del Kyubi.-¿que es tan gracioso?-

**Kurama:No hay duda que ese idiota de Minato sabia lo que hacia al sellarme en ti.**

Naruto:Estarian furiosos si vieran como me trataron.

**Kurama:En eso tienes razón,tu madre ya hubiera destruido la sala del consejo con esos ancianos dentro.**Dijo tragando grueso recordando a Kushina cuando estaba de mal humor.

Naruto:Me gustaria haber visto eso riendose.

**Kurama:No entiendo como no me dejaste darle una lección a tu amiguita rosada después de lo que te hizo.**

Naruto:No vale la pena,todo lo que sentia por ella ya se termino,ahora soy feliz al lado de con una sonrisa.

**Kurama:Al menos eso te salio bien,cambiando de tema acepto entrenarlos,mas les vale no perder mi valioso tiempo.**Al rubio se le crecio una gota estilo anime en su cabeza.

Naruto:No eres tan malo como aparentas,nos vemos después de irse el Kyubi lo molesto.

**Kurama:Esta noche tu y tu novia no hagan tanto ruido que quiero dormir jejejeje.**Eso hizo que la cara del rubio se pusiera roja y volteo.

Naruto:Maldito Kurama,me las vas a pagar.Y volvio a la realidad fue Justo ya estaban listos para irse los 6 y desaparecieron saltando de arbol en arbol.

El equipo Kakashi y Taka ya estaban de vuelta en Konoha de su misión con el clan Fúma estuvieron preguntando por el rubio favorito de todos cuando le respondieron que no estaba se simtio una gran tención la misión era de rango A pero nada que puedan controlar el azabache estaba caminando por el pueblo lo seguia la cerezo en un intento fallido de que fijara en ella solo hizo que el azabache se molestara aun mas.

Sasuke:¿Fuiste tu verdad?

Sakura:No se de que desviar el tema,el la empujo contra la pared y siguio el interrogatorio.

Sasuke:**_¡No te hagas la estupida,se que fuiste tu la que hizo que el dobe fuera desterrado!._**

Sakura:Yo lo hice por ti Sasuke-kun ese mounstruo merecia lo que tuvo por casi matarte y dejarte en tan mal estado.

Sasuke:**_¿Por mi?¿Acaso sabes lo que hiciste?_**En ese momento llegan los demas parando interrumpiendo entoces volvieron a Konoha a dar el informe unos dias después el equipo 7 y equipo guy (guy fue enviado a otra misión) son llamados a la oficina de Tsunade.

Tsunade:Nos llego reportes de que un grupo de ninjas renegados estan haciendoles la vida imposible en el pais de las olas.

Yamato:¿Que rango de misión es Lady hokage?

Tsunade:Rango A Tazuna les pagara cuando terminen la misión,pueden és de un **Hai **se fueron entonces el Ero-sennin entra por la ventana como de costumbre.

Jiraiya:Vaya,estas mas seria de lo que acostumbras.

Tsunade:Son ideas tuyas.

Jiraiya:Te conozco lo suficiente Tsunade-hime para crerme eso,que no tengas noticias del mocoso te preocupa.

Tsunade:Odio cuando tienes razón,Dijo la hokage derrotada por los hechos entonces Jiraiya se sienta en otra silla cuando llegan Homura,Hotaru y Danzo mas serios de lo comun.

Tsunade:¿Se puede saber que los trae aqui?

Homura:Hokage-sama le informamos que el jinchuriki del Kyubi ya esta rejistrado en el libro bingo como criminal rango hizo saltar de sus asientos a los dos sannin muy enojados.

Tsunade:_**¿Porque hicieron esa gran estupidez?**_

Hotaru:El era un peligro para Konoha por eso ahora que esta desterrado se le considera un criminal rango ss.

Danzo:El jinchuriki del Kyubi esta en la mira de organizaciones como Akatsuki,hicimos lo mejor para la aldea.

Jiraiya:**¡Eso es mentira,Naruto lleva en si la voluntad de fuego,el fue quien nos salvo!**.

Homura:Solo vinimos a anunciarle eso Tsunade.Y con eso se fueron los tres estaba tan enojada Tsunade que rompio el escritorio de un golpe,el pervertido no estaba mejor ya que le tomo cariño al rubio como si fuera su nieto ¿como culparlos por enojarse después de que Naruto cambio sus vidas?.

Tsunade:¿Que crees que este haciendo ahora?

Jiraiya:Seguro estaran haciendo lo correcto.

Ya llegaron al pais de las olas los 6 vieron que todo iba mejor desde que estuvo el rubio la ultima vez,Naruto y Hinata iban adelante ella estaba agarrada del brazo de su novio y los demas los seguian hablando sobre tonterias,fueron directo a la casa del constructor de puentes pasando por el nombrado "el gran puente Naruto"que tomo la curiosidad del grupo presente.

Sai:¿Asi que era cierto que le pusieron tu nombre al puente?

Naruto:No fue idea mia,el viejo Tazuna insistio.

Anko:Debiste dejar una buena impreció la pelivioleta molestando a su "hermano" adoptado(si se puede llamar asi)Tiempo después llegaron a casa de Tazuna golpearon la puerta y la abrio Inari.

Inari:¿Puedo ayudarlos?

Naruto:¿Acaso te olvidaste de mi Inari?

Inari:Naruto-nisan abrasando al rubio (esos dos si parecen hermanos) después pasaros todos donde estaban Tazuna y Tsunami que les gusto ver al rubio que los ayudo luego de presentarse el grupo y contarle lo del destierro y lo de la reconstrucción de Uzu el constructor de puentes estaba enojado por ver que Konoha habia caido muy bajo para desterrar al que les salvo sus traseros.

Inari:Te felicito Naruto Ni-san,tienes una novia muy comentario hizo que la Ojiperla se sonrojara.

Naruto:Gracias-Dijo sonriendo.

Tazuna:Me parece una gran idea que levanten Uzuhiogakure,ahora que estan aqui ustedes pueden hacer una misión que pensaba pagar a Konoha por hacerla.

Ino:¿Cual es la misión Tazuna-san?

Tazuna:Hace un tiempo un grupo de ninjas renegados llegaron al pais adueñandose del lugar les iba a pagar a Konoha le pagaria 700.000 por la misión.

Anko:Nosotros podemos con eso y lo haremos por 500.000.A lo que el grupo asintio,Ino y Hinata se quedaron por si justo aparecen ahi,antes de irse el rubio se dispidio de la Ojiperla con un beso luego se fueron al pueblo,no tardaron en llegar en medio del pueblo encontraron a los civiles escapado algunos los golpeaban mientras robaban a los comerciantes comida y dinero eran un grupo de 10 renegados en total ellos se encontraron con Naruto y el grupo sorpresivamente.

Naruto:Anko-onesan,tu y shino encargense de los 5 de la derecha,Sai tu y yo nos encargamos de los y se separaron los ninja renegados eran de nivel jounin eran de Kirigakuge Anko y Shino tenian desventaja por que eran mas y y se separaron por un lado Anko y Shino estaban contra los 5 de kiri eran de nivel Jounin.

Grupo kiri:(Hyoton,Kaze kori;Estilo de hielo:Ráfaga de viento frio).Los 5 ninjas de Kiri soplaron 5 rafagas de hielo hacia ellos.

Anko:Katon:Ryuka no jutsu;Elemento fuego:Técnica de fuego del la boca del la pelivioleta salio una gran bola de fuego contratacando el ataque frio derritiendolo rapidamente,los ninjas lo esquivaron separandose es 3 por un lado y 2 por otro,la ex-estudiante del Orochimaru fue por los 3 mientras Shino combatia a los otros ninjas de Kiri lo atacaron con shurikens shino los esquivo,teniendo suficiente acercamiento el Aburame contraataco enviando cientos de insectos ellos se alinentaron del chakra del enemigo no al punto de matarlos,pero quedaron para una semana en el pelivioleta uso dos clones de tierra combatian con los otros a Taijutsu no duro mucho tiempo que retrocedieron.

Anko:Arte ninja:Manos de serpiente sombra su gabardina salieron miles de serpientes que no parecian terminarse que atraparon a los Jounin de Kiri dejandolos no tubo problemas con los Ninja renegados pero si daban pelea a Taijutsu el rubio creo 2 clones bloqueando usando el estilo del sapo de su maestro para eso,encontro puntos ciegos notorios donde ataco usando poderosos golpes dejandolos en el habian terminado con los otros ninjas que tenian reunidos inconcientes cuando vieron que habian otros 3 que tenian el nivel de guy que tenian amenazada a una mujeres y sus hijos una chica de ellas se puso en contra de los ninjas y uno la golpeo tirandola al piso Naruto y el grupo iban a golpearlos pero Shino los detuvo y siguieron mirando.

Cuando el sujeto iba a golpearla mas fuerte de la nada un golpe envio al ninja renegado al piso lejos de la mujer enteonces los ninjas renegados vieron que de donde vino el golpe, estaban dos presencias delante de las de la izquierza era de una chica de 17 años de altura no pasada de 1m,60cm de pelo blanco largo atado con una cinta que adornaban tres plumas una cola de caballo vestida de traje de color azul con detalles dorados y una cinta purpura en su abdomen, zapatos de color azul oscuros,en los lados de la ropa usaba mangas colgando de sus brazos llevaba medias largas de color blancas asi como las mangas y ojos de color cafe. llevaba un sable de mango dorado con empuñadora purpura colgada en su espalda y a su lado estaba un hombre de 23 de 1m 70cm(el fue quien lo golpeo) de pelo corto y negro usando el traje de (Mousse de Ranma 1/2)de color verde oscuro y sin mangas llevaba un sinturon con dos kunais espaciales uno en su cadera colgando y el otro atras de su espalda arriba del otro ambos llevaban puestos chalecos ninjas(como los chunin y jounin)de color azul,en sus brazos izquierdo usabas bandas ninjas con el simbolo de un centro en medio que esta marcado por una linea cruzada.

(Llamaremos por un rato a los hermanos como kunochi y shinobi).

Kunoichi:Y tu decias que era yo quien iba a causar al Shinobi sin dejar de ver a los ninjas renegados.

Shinobi:One-chan sabes bien que hace tiempo no me divierto con este tipo de viendo a la los ninjas renegados que se reunian para atacar incluyendo al que golpearon que se puso de pie muy enojado.

Ninja renegado 1:¿quiens son ustedes?Canbiando las miradas de los hermanos a serias.

Shinobi:Eso no te incumbe idiota,odio a los cobardes que golpean a las mujeres.

Ninja renegado 2:Estas muerto hacia sellos de manos y los otros dos atacaban a la chica directamenta los hermanos estaban tranquilos sin moverse.

Ninjas renegados2:Katon:Zukkokun:elemento fuego:cañon de fuego.Y de su boca sale una potente vola de fuego que iba a ellos.

asintio.

Hyoton:Korikubijinheri:Elemento hielo,prisión de creo un muro de hielo protegiendolos,después se Kunouchi tomando tu espada y un segundo mas tarde estaba atras de los dos ninjas renegados después que su mango toco su vaina al enfundarla los ninjas renegados cayeron inconcientes mientras su hermano estaba "divirtiendose"con su enemigo.

Ninja renegado:Futon:Juha Sho:elemento aire:oleada sus manos salieron disparadas una serie de olas de viento capas de cortar cualquier shinobi tomando sus kunais y en un movimiento rapido corto las olas de viento y contraataco guardando sus armas.

shinobi:puño de lobo su velocidad ataco directamente al ninja rapidamente en su estomago y cara dejando al ninja en el piso otra vez lo puso con los otros 2 y después votearon al grupo.

shinobi:_¿Van a venir o no?_Dijo ambos estaban con sonrisas inocentes como si no pasara grupo estaba confuso pero lo hicieron.

Naruto:Eso fue todo un con una sonrisa confiado poniendo su mano adelante de ellos,a lo que el shinobi respondio con un apreton de manos.

Kunoichi:No es la gran cosa solo les pateamos el trasero,pero este idiota(golpeando a su hermano mayor en la cabeza)como siempre se deja llevar en las és el hermano la ve enojado.

shinobi:**¿Oni-chan cuantas veces te dije que no hicieras eso?**Dijo a su hermana ganando las risas de Anko.

Anko:Me agradas chica,yo también tengo que vigilar a este baka(abrazando a Naruto) que no se meta en reir a los hermanos entonces el rubio y el grupo se presentan mientras se llevan a todos los ninjas renegados a los aldeanos que se hacen cargo de ellos mientras entraban a una posaban donde los hermanos se quedaban.

Shino:¿Cuales son sus nombres?Mientras los hermanos se veian y asintieron tranquilos.

Kunoichi:Mi nombre es Maruhi Utagawa y el baka es mi hermano mayor Hiroki Hatane.

Sai:¿Como pueden ser hermanos si tienen diferentes apellidos?a lo que Naruto y Anko asintieron.

Hiroki:Es que mi hermana es muy idealista,se le metio en la cabeza la idea de llevar al apellido de soltera de nuestra madre,insistio tanto que al final cumplieron su la pelivioleta tomo la palabra.

Anko:¿Ustedes dos no son de aqui verdad?

Hiroki:Nosotros somos de muy lejos,hace dos dias llegamos y decidiamos que hacer,hasta que esos idiotas aparecieron.

Shino:Ustedes dos no parecen ninjas mercenarios por como vi en su batalla.

Maruhi:No queriamos ensuciarnos las manos con su sangre,nos volveriamos peores que los hermanos les cuentan una parte de su historia sin ningun problema viendo que son de és el rubio les cuenta la del grupo ganando su interes.

Naruto:Es genial tenerlos en el grupo,necesitamos a un experto en Genjutsu.

Hiroki:¿Oye Onee-chan tu no eres experta en eso?Dijo confuso.A lo que ella asintio,entonces los dos hablaron entre si,después de un rato volvieron al grupo con su desición.

Maruhi:Aceptamos ir con ustedes,teniamos otros planes,sus nombres son bien nombrados de donde venimos seria un feliz a lo que ella y su hermano se inclinaron de pagar su estadia en la posada y agarrar sus mochilas siguieron al rubio y el grupo a casa del constructor de el camino salieron los civiles agradecidos por salvarlos de los bravucones.

Posadero:**¡Hurra por los guardianes!.**

Civiles:**¡HUURRRAAAAA!**.Tomando a los shinobis por sorpresa,incluyendo a los hermanos.

Maruhi:¿Es asi todo el tiempo?

Naruto:No pero puedo dijo sonriendo.

Hiroki:Sin duda nos llevaremos bien.

Les dijo a los muchachos. Mientras seguian salia mas gente agradecida entonces llegaron a la casa de Tazuna donde la Ojiperla abrazo feliz a su novio que le correspondio en constructor de puentes,su famila y Ino vieron curiosos a los nuevos mienbros que se Aburame les conto que la misión esta completa que los civiles se hacen cargo de los Ninjas renegados,Tazuna estaba satisfecho porque antes llegaron varios de sus asistentes de la construcción y le contaron que ya estaba solucionado ese era de noche asi que entraron todos a comer y les contaron lo que los civiles agradecidos les habian a la famila en su casa armaron su campamento afuera y todos fueron a dormir excepto Naruto que no consiliaba el sueño,pero no queria despertar a su novia que ella también no podia dormir.

Naruto:¿Tu tampoco puedes dormir Hinata-chan? Mirando a su novia.

Hinata:No Naruto-kun,es que pensaba en Hanabi y Neji deben estar preocupados.

Naruto:Te entiendo,yo tembién extraño a Iruka-sensei,Tsunade-Oba-chan y Ero-sennin.

Hinata:Se que los aprecias mucho.

Naruto:Si Iruka-sensei es como mi hermano mayor,Tsunade-Obachan y Ero-sennin son lo mas cercano a mis ve a su novia con una sonrisa siguiendo-te prometo que cuando hayamos arreglado todo en Uzu volveremos a Konoha a visitarlos, que la Ojiperla sonria.

Hinata:Es cierto Naruto-kun,Gracias.

Naruto:¿Gracias por que?

Hinata:Por nunca rendirte y ser quien eres.

Naruto:De nada después de un beso los dos se durmieron felices.

Fin del cap 6:Perdon es que tuve que acomodar los detalles para todo encaje en el y Maruhi son personajes mio y de una socia espero que les guste yo me diverti los hice parecer como hemanos para que haya algo de humor,hasta el cap 7.


	6. Capítulo 6:Noticias inesperadas

Cap 6:

**Noticias inesperadas**

(Flash back,2 semanas después de la noticia del destierro)

En Konoha encontramos que todo esta muy tranquilo,demasiado tranquilo para su gusto,era como si faltara esa escencia que la sala del consejo se habia terminado una reunión la noticia que algunos de los hijos de lo mienbros se fueron con el rubio a la mayoria les gusto(Inoichi,Shikaku,Aburame y Asuma) Excepto Hiashi que estaba enojado y lo demostro.

Tsunade:Y eso es todo lo que se.

Hiashi:_**¿Como es posible que mi hija prefiere estar al lado de ese mounstruo que el orgullo del clan?**_

Danzo:Es un precio corto por el bienestar de Konoha.

Tsunade:**¡SUFICIENTE!**-Dijo golpeando la mesa con una mano-Incomodando a todos.-Recibi una carta del Kazekage anunciando que se anula nuestra alianza con Suna cuando se enterro del tomo por sorpresa a los ancianos del consejo.

Himura:Tiene que haber una forma para que cambie de opinión.

Tsunade:Lo dudo,no se olviden que el Kazekage es amigo de Naruto,haci que no dudaria que no quiera una alianza con la aldea que por un capricho desterro a su amigo.

Shukaku:Lo mas logico seria permitirle a Naruto volver.

Hiashi:¿Acaso estas loco? Si hacemos eso Konoha sera el blanco de ataque de Akarsuki.

Choza:Estoy deacuerdo con Shikaku,Naruto es un buen muchacho,la viva imagen del Yondaime Hokage que ha estado cuando lo necesitamos,lo justo seria que vuelva.

Tsune:Todos conocemos al mocoso,después de lo que sus padres hicieron por nosotros al sellar el Kyubi siempre se dijo que perderia el contol,pero hasta donde vimos el uso su poder para protegernos.

Shibi Aburame:El verdadero problema es saber donde esta.

Tsunade:Eso nos ayudaria a encontrarlos,mientras tanto enviare a Suna una propuesta de convocatoria al Kazekage para reincorporar la eso la Hokage se retiro de la sala acompañada por Shizune,dejando discutir al consejo.

Shizune:Usted cree que Naruto-kun intente vengarse de Konoha Tsunade-sama?

Tsunade:Tenia la misma duda,el pervertido me recordo quien es Naruto,ama demasiado esta aldea para intertar sonriendole a su aprendiz mientras iban a comer.

(Fin del Flash Back).

En la sala del consejo todos se habian ido a excepción del amargado de Danzo,Homura y Hotaru.

Hotaru:Si esperamos mas tiempo el Jinchuriki puede regresar y interponiendose.

Himura:Es el momento de hacer el golpe de estado,si ese moustruo regresa todo estara perdido.

Danzo:Hasta que pase todo esto por un tiempo ahi iniciaremos nuestro salieron como si nada.

Después de un buen desayuno y que Tazuna les pagara,acordaron que irian el y su familia a vivir ahi y mientras dirigiria la recontrucción les dijo a sus trabajadores que estos aceptaron al momento como agradecimiento por su ayuda,el grupo ya estaba listos para partir.

Inari:No te fallaremos Naruto-nisan,puedes estar seguro.

Naruto:Se que lo lograran Inari, con una sonrisa mientras lo despeinaba amistosamente,Entonces se despidieron y volvian a paso normal a Uzu con los nuevos mienbros que no tardaron en llevarse bien en el grupo,entonces la rubia (no le dicen la reina del chisme por nada) inicio la conversación .

Ino:¿Maruhi-Chan,Hiroki-Kun cuentenos porque estan viajando?Todo el grupo tenia curiosidad,luego de un rato de verse la menor de los hermanos hablo con una sonrisa.

Maruhi:De acuerdo Ino-chan,mi hermano y yo somos de Ruronigakure,la aldea escondida entre los una aldea que no es tan conocida por las 5 grandes aldeas,nuestro padre esta en el consejo antes de la reunión fui enviada a una misión cuando regresaba encontre a unos ninjas que estaban mal heridos ya que estabamos cerca de la aldea los lleve al hospital donde los cuide a espaldas de nuestro padre con el tiempo(una semana)se recuperaron los ayude a escapar pero nos descubrieron ellos pelearon para protegerme pero los mataron eso a nadie no le gusto y menos al Rurokage tomandolo como un acto de traición.

Sai:¿Y tu Hiroki-kun?Entonces el hermano mayor siguio la historia.

Hiroki:Como dijo Onee-chan-Siguiendo-El consejo incluido el Rurokage estaban discutiendo como podian hacer para que Ruro sea reconocida en el mapa arreglaron que tenga un matrimonio arreglado con la hija de otro mienbro presente del consejo a lo que el Kage acepto,mi padre reunio al consejo del clan para contarles Onee-chan y yo escuchabamos justo afuera cuando dijo lo del compromiso me negue porque mi prometida era un niña mimada justo estaba ahi asi que lo dije en su que a nuestro padre no le gusto ni a esos vejetes en la casa la familia tampoco ayudo entonces nuestro padre nos desterro subimos a nuestros cuartos y guardamos nuestras cosas en nuestras mochilas ya listos salimos por las ventanas antes de irnos,fui al cuarto secreto y robe el contrato de lobos que ya lo habia firmado,Onee-chan tiene su contrato con los zorros después nos subimos a un barco sin rumbo cuando encallo estabamos en el pais de las olas,pensabamos ir a Kiri como es el mas cercano a ver si el mikukage nos aceptaba como ninjas a su servicio,fue entonces cuando nos encontramos con ustedes.

Naruto:Vaya,que historia.

Anko:Debe haber sido dificil para ustedes abandonar su aldea y a los que querian.

Maruhi:La verdad no,todos eran restandole importancia.

Hiroki:Cierto,sobretodo esos ancianos-siguiendo-en mi oponión honesta al que iba a hacer mi suegro,perfiero comer tierra de por vida a tener que escuchar las quejas de la malcriada de su hija.

Hinata:¿No estaras exagerando Hiroki-kun?

Hiroki:Eso quisiera,Onee-chan es un angelito a su lado y eso es decidido.

Maruhi:**¡Oye!.**Dijo enojada con ojos blancos mirandolo grupo en total se reia al unisonio(al mismo tiempo).Se detuvieron cerca de un rio para comer mientras Naruto estaba enojado Sai le hizo una de sus bromas al rubio apesar de eso consiguieron una buena pesca entonces encendieron una fogata alrededor y ellos se sentaron a comer mientras hablaban.

Shino:¿Que tipo de rango son ustedes?Pregunto el usuario de insectos a los hermanos.

Maruhi:Antes de irnos de Ruro a Oni-baka lo habian promovido a Jounin yo soy una chunin.

Anko:Si quieren sobrevivir mejor deshaganse de la peli violeta señalando los chalecos y sus bandas los hemanos miraban.

Hiroki:Odio admitirlo pero tiene razón,si usamos esto tarde o temprano alguien nos reconocera y vendran por nuestras cabezas,es mejor que crean que estamos muertos. Los hermanos se quitaron los chalecos y sus bandas viendo que no habia nadie alrededor los pusieron juntos,ya a distancia usaron paleles bomba para que se quemen haciendolos volvieron con el grupo a comer y hablaron de como los llamaron en el pais de las olas.

Ino:Me gusta,una organización con ese nombre necesita vestir de forma genial,de eso yo me gano el interes del grupo.

Sai:Mientras seguimos la idea de Shino-kun,juntamos el dinero para las reparaciones de sonriendo.

Maruhi:Por nosotros no hay problema,Anko-chan nos dijo que habian amigos suyos en Uzu cuidandola¿creen que les guste la idea?

Anko:Conseguimos dinero,nos hacemos una buena reputación,nos vestimos de manera genial y pateamos traseros,es el plan la pelivioleta sonriendo.

Hinata:¿Tu que crees Naruto-Kun?

Naruto:Ya esta decidido-Respondio sonriendo poniendo su puño en alto siguiendo-desde este momento nace la organización "Los guardianes".

Grupo:**¡SIIII!**.Dijo el grupo imitandolo levantando sus puñ siguen su camino hacia el pais del la guarida de Akatsuki llego la noticia que dos de sus mienbros fueron derrotados.

Madara:Esto acelera mucho mas nuestros planes,ahora que Sasori y deidara fueron derrotados.

Kisame:¿Fue demasiado para ellos el Jinchuriki del Kyubi eh?Dijo molestando.

Kakuzu:Mas dinero para mi.

Hidan:Eso fue grosero Kakuzu-entonces saco una estaca y se apuñalo el hombro opuesto.(No pregunten,ni yo puedo explicar todo).

Konan:Nos olvidamos que el traidor de Orochimaru y su perro faldero Kabuto estan tras el Uchiha ahora que es mas vulnerable.

Kisame:Es una lastima que una mujer hermosa hable asi.

Konan:Ese no es tu problema.

Madara:**¡Basta ya!**,la proxima vez que alguno se encuentre con el Jinchuriki o sus aliados no los subestimen.

Zetsu:El jinchuriki solo no pudo matar a Sasori y Deidara,vi la batalla y descubri que hay una Uchiha en su grupo.

Kisame:Asi que mi antiguo compañero Itachi no mato a todo su clan,esto puede ser interesnate,una buena reserva de chakra para riendo.

Con Naruto y el grupo.

Ya estaban cerca de Uzuhiogakure pero habia un problema,el camino mas corto cruzaba por Konoha asi que tuvieron que desviarse a un pueblo cercano vieron que estaba tranquilo disfrutando del paisaje entonces Ino los detuvo en una tienda dijo que los alcanzaria después el puerto estaba cerca asi que para matar el tiempo fueron a ver que barco los llevaria cerca del pais del remolino,el que estaba a cargo dijo que no habria barcos hasta mañana asi que pasarian la noche en una posada cerca de ahi cuando vuelven todos ven que la rubia con una vena que se notaba a lo lejos tiene problemas intentando salir de la tienda con un gran bolsa que se trabo en la puerta Ino y la dueña de la tienda hacian fuerza para sacarla luego de una rato consiguieron sacarla el grupo mientras veia tenian en sus cabezas una gota.

Maruhi:¿Asi es todo el tiempo?

Naruto:Si es asi con eso,nos costara mas reunir el dinero necesario.A lo que todos asintieron ayudandola con la bolsa siguieron a la posada en un cuarto el grupo estaba reunido ya que no habia suficientes habitaciones decidieron que las mujeres compartirian una habitación y los hombres otra,por orden de Ino que estaba ahi sonriendo.

Ino:Les dije que me haria cargo de conseguirnos vestimenta si vamos a ser una organizació la bolsa les lanzo un paquete a cada uno que lo atrapo y al abrirlo vieron que era una cabardina negra(como la usa Nick Fury en la pelicula Avengers,los vengadores) que tenia adelante el simbolo del Yin y Yang al cerrarla.

Naruto:Hay que darte credito Ino-chan,me veo genial.

Anko:Ya era hora de que te vistieras la a su hermano después de una discución entre los dos todos se fueron a sus habitaciones con sus nuevas ropas mas tarde salieron el rubio,la Ojiperla,Ino y Maruhi aprovechando para comprar proviciones mientras conocian el pueblo que puede ser humilde pero prospero el rubio y la Ojiperla iban tomados de las manos y las chicas miraban algo celosas pero felices por sus amigos.

Maruhi:Hinata-chan desde cuando Naruto y tu son novios?

Hinata:Desde unos sonrojada.

Ino:Al fin este cabeza hueca se dio cuenta.

Naruto:Ino¿porque dijiste eso? Dijo con la cabeza que las chica se rieran por el momento.

Maruhi:Ustedes son de konoha-A lo que los tres asintieron siguiendo-Entonces desde niños se conocian.

Hinata:Yo lo veia en la academia como nunca se rendia ante los problemas y querer ganar el aprecio de todos,yo queria tener su voluntad después esa admiración se convirtio en la Ojiperla feliz mientras el rubio la abrazaba.

Ino:Te dire algo Naruto,no la dejes ir.

Naruto:Te lo prometo,Hinata-chan es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la seguro como solo el puede decir depués se dieron un corto beso mientras las 2 chicas los veian.

Ino:Ahh que és de un rato ya era denoche ya reavastecidos de proviciones y de conocer al pueblo volvieron a la posada donde los demas los esperaban Sai y shino estanban ahi hablando sobre su formación en la academia y RAIZ todo estaba normal hasta que se escucho un grito que venia de las aguas termales mixtas Naruto,sai y Shino fueron a ver y vieron que del baño en la parte de los hombres salia un palido Hiroki con los ojos en blanco y algunas cortadas no se explicaban el porque estaba asi pero luego vieron que en la parte de los hombres habia una serpiente de tamaño familiar que estaba clavada en el piso por una viga de madera luego ven a Anko saliendo vestida de la parte de las mujeres riendose maliciosamente.

Shino:Adios a la tranquilidad.

Sai:Estoy de acuerdo Shino-kun.

Naruto:Anko-Onesan¿Que demonios fue lo que hiciste?Dijo con los ojos blancos.

Hiroki:No me veas a mi(Flash back,Narrado por Hiroki).

Estaba tranquilo disfrutando de las aguas termales entonces pensaba en que los sucesos que pasaron.

Hiroki(¿Porque tengo la sensación que ahora en Ruro nos deben estar buscando?Primero muerto antes que idiota de mi padre le estara afectando la edad para pensar en comprometerme con una mujer que actua como una niña).

Pero después mis pensamientos se cortaron cuando escuche que algo se movia entonces vi por todos lados entonces escucho el mismo ruido mas fuerte entonces veo que la fuente grande se movia una onda sali listo para todo usando una toalla entonces de arriba de la pared que divide los espacios entre hombres y mujeres de la nada aparece una gran serpiente rapidamente que venia contra mi.

Hiroki:**¡Ahhhhhh!**

Yo no lo esperaba,ni entendia de donde salio pero no dejaba de atacarme causandome las cortadas,por un momento pense que iba a morir,sin pensarlo tuve que usar el Mokuton clavandola contra el piso con la viga.

(Fin del flash back).

Les termino de contar entonces los 4 ven como la pelivioleta se cae al piso riendose como loca el rubio solto un suspiro al ver como se divierte su hermana volviendo locos a sus victimas.

Naruto(Viejo,lo que le espera a Jim-sensei).

En Uzuhiogakure:

-**¡Achuuuuu!**-Sorpendiendo al grupo que estaba entrenando y se habian instalado en las casas que siguian en pie.

Sadara:¿Que fue eso Jim-kun?Pergunto mientras entrenaba Taijutsu con Konohamaru. Taijutsu.

Jim:Creo que estan hablando de mi.

Shikamaru:Mendosuke,seguro Anko-sensei habra hecho alguna de sus estaba acostado mirando al cielo.

Karin:¿Quien sera el infeliz muerto que tuvo la suerte de meterse en su camino?

Konohamaru:Quien sea,no quisiera estar en su volvieron a la practica.

Volviendo a las aguas termales:

Hiroki:_**Naruto ¿porque no me dijiste que viajabamos con una loca psicopata?**_Dijo el Hatane enojado al rubio.

Sai:Calmate vieron que Anko se puso de pie pasandole un poco su risa.

Anko:Debieron ver su cara,fue divertido en la frente del rubio habia una vena que Sai y Shino agarraban al hatane de sus brazos que estaba molesto rapidamente se calmo.

Hiroki:Mejor voy con One-chan antes que cometa una se fue al cuarto que compartia con los muchachos a vestirse dejando a los 4 ahi entonces el rubio voltea y ve a Anko.

Naruto:Te pasas Anko-Onesan.

Anko:Ah vamos,solo fue una volvian con los demas que no sabian que paso vieron que la Ojiperla y las chicas estaban en una mesa tomando una taza de te cuando los vieron.

Ino:¿Que rayos era todo ese escandalo?

Shino:Que Anko-sensei intento volver loco a Hiroki asustandolo con una de sus invocaciones en las aguas termales.

Maruhi:Es tipico de Oni-baka que no acepte una broma.

Naruto:Es que aveces Anko-onesan hace bromas pesadas.

Anko:No es mi culpa que no tenga sentido del haciendose la ofendida.

Ino:Es una gran idea ir a las aguas termales,nos vemos despué se fue con Hinata y Maruhi.

Anko:Si no puedes con el la pelivioleta las los muchachos se quedaron a vieron que el Hatane se acercaba el también pidio algo.

Naruto:Vaya forma tienes para conquistar el interes de burlandose.

Hiroki:No sabes cuanto te odio ahora mismo.(No lo culpen,hablamos de Anko Mitarashi después de todo).Respondio haciendo que el rubio y el palido se rian Shino solto una que otra risa humanamente eso fue inesperado pero bueno luego el Hatane se sumo a la de tema hablaron de cual seria el siguiente paso ahora.

Naruto:Cuando estemos en Uzu tengo que entrenar Kenjutsu con Jim-sensei para dominar la katana que de mi clan.

Shino:Voy a usar mis insectos para ubicar los demas cuartos secretos Tazuna-san deberia estar pasado mañana ahi con sus constructores con nuestra ayuda incluida para reconstruir tardarian menos tiempo.

Hiroki:Puedo ayudarlos con eso,gracias a mi kekei genkai aumentaria el tiempo de contrucción.

Sai:Por cierto Naruto-kun¿hablaste con quien nos va a entrenar?

Naruto:Dijo que no habria problema,es algo gruñon pero acepto.

Kurama:**¡Ehhh!.**Dijo el kyubi como si hubiera sido insultado.

Hiroki:Me gusta,no puedo esperar a tener una buena pelea hasta ahora solo encontre a presumidos sobreestimando su fuerza.

Shino:¿Escuchaste de Akatsuki?

Hiroki:Solo rumores.

Naruto:Creme,son muy le cuentan sobre el ataque de Pain contra Konoha y del Hatane estaba tranquilo al enterarse que estaba enfrente del Jinchuriki del Kyubi.

Naruto:Lo tomaste muy tranquilo saber que soy el jinchuriki.A lo que Sai y Shino asintieron.

Hiroki:Lo que me parece patetico es que después de que salvaste sus traseros te hayan hecho enojado.

Shino:no fue todo el consejo la hokage,jiraiya-sama,shizune y muestros padres se pusieron en contra de esto.

Hiroki:Esa aldea aun tiene gente valiosa.

Naruto:Solo volveremos si Tsunade-bachan nos necesita porque no confio en esos ancianos.(Sobretodo en Danzo).Ese entusiasmo tipico de el hizo sonreir a sus tarde volvieron las chicas y todos fueron a descansar para mañana seguir su camino.

Fin del cap 6:pensaba que este capitulo necesitaba algo de que reirse,Orochimaru ya tiene mas interes en tener en sus manos a Sasuke para usarlo como contenedor pero antes de eso pienso hacer que se encuentren el Team 7 y taka con Naruto y sus nuevos el proximo cap.


	7. Chapter 7

Cap 7:

**Doton y Suiton clase A**

A pasado una semana desde que volvieron de el pais de las olas y vemos que llego Tazuna y sus constructores con la ayuda del grupo han podido sacar los escombros y comenzaron las reconstruciones por desición del grupo comenzaron con el hospital si llegaba un ataque enemigo estarian listos para grupo estaba en algo:Shikamaru analizaba los mapas que habia en la biblioteca para descubrir los cuartos secretos escondidos en Uzu,Karin y Ino entrenaban con los rollos de curación de charka para mejorar sus recursos medicos,Hinata entrenaba con Anko usando su juquen habia muchos puntos pero demostraba mejoras rapidamente,Hiroki estaba con el constructor de puentes ayudando en la construcción usando su Mokuton les ahoraba tiempo Sai habia encontrado buenos paisajes en el bosque para dibujar mientras acompañaba a ,Maruhi y Konohamaru estaban entenando su ninjutsu mientras precionaban a konohamaru hasta el desmayo literalmente Konohamaru se desmayo(pobre chico,pero hizo buena amistad con Maruhi).En otro lado del bosque en un espacio amplio y despejado encontramos a Naruto entrenando con su Katana bajo la supervisión de Jim,al principio le costo pero su nivel mejoro al nivel chunin en su dominio del Kenjutsu,después de un rato cayo al piso agotado.

Jim:Te felicito,has mientras se acerca al rubio.

Naruto:¿Que puedo decir? Tengo que esforzarme para ser un buen Uzukage.

Jim:Naruto aprender Kenjutsu toma tiempo pero no solo es tomar una Katana y actuar como si fueras un maestro matando a personas eso cualquiera lo hace sin pensar,desde mi punto de vista es proteger a los que no se pueden proteger.

Naruto:¿Por eso usas el Sakabatou del viejo Himura?

Jim:No solo por algo sentimental,mi bisabuelo debe haber odiado matar en la guerra por eso eligio el Sakabatou para poder proteger a las personas y la vez sin matar a los que los amenazaban.

Naruto:Suena como un gran sujeto,el viejo Uzukage sabia elegir a sus amigos.

Jim:En eso tienes razón,en cambio nosotros somos unos vagos en comparacion con se miraron y se rienlos és un entrenar un poco mas,ambos volvieron a la aldea todo mejora algunas casa ya han sido levantadas justo se encontraron con el contructor de puentes.

Naruto:Hola viejo,parece que no les costo mucho empezar la reconstrucción.

Tazuna:Gracias a tu amigo hemos reducido el tiempo de trabajo pero como Uzu es tan grande tomara como dos años terminar de reconstruir.

Jim:Podriamos buscar gente que necesite empezar de nuevo,hay muchas aldeas pequeñas que son abusadas por mercenarios y ninjas eso llegan los demas del grupo que escucharon la conversación.

Anko:Es una buena idea,eres mas inteligente de lo que pareces.

Jim:¿Debo tomarlo como un cumplido?Respondio a la Pelivioleta.

Anko:Que no se te suba a la como si no le importara.

Konohamaru:Dejen el coqueteo para cuando esten solos-No termino de hablar porque la pelivioleta le corto la mejilla enviandole un kunai haciendole salir sangre.

Sai:Nunca entendere muchas susurro al joven Nara que estaba a su lado.

Shikamaru:No te respondio por susuro mientras habria un mapa de las aldeas tanto las grandes como pequeñas.

Ino:Jim-kun tiene razón,debe haber gente que sepa que Uzu ya se esta reconstruyendo.

Sadara:¿Entonces quien va a ir esta vez?

Naruto:Sadara,tu,Jim-sensei,Hiroki y Maruhi vienen conmigo,Los demas se quedaran para proteger a la aldea y ayudar al anticipandose a todos.

Anko:Siempre sin pensar en las cosas,no tienes remedio baka.

Hiroki:Por mi bien,talvez encontremos una pelea en la misión.

Maruhi:_**¿QUE ACASO TU SOLO PIENSAS EN PELEAS?**_Lo regaño su hermana.

Hiroki:_**Miren quien habla blanca(Le dice asi a veces de cariño por su pelo)La semana pasada te peleaste con Anko-chan mientras volviamos con ellos por el último dango,y tres dias después te peleaste con Karin-chan por que penso que le robaste una foto de teme**_(Naruto le dijo el apodo de sasuke).Entonces la pelirroja lo agarro de la camisa enojada.

Karin:**¡Tu ****sabes quien fue el que lo hizo,sera mejor que hables o te ira mal!.**El mueve la cabeza y ve a Konohamaru asustado temiendo por su vida,entonces vuelve a la pelirroja.

Hiroki:No me asustas cabeza de Tomate-interrupido.

Karin:**¿¡****¡COMO ME LLAMASTE,BAKA!?**Dijo a punto de ir contra el,pero Naruto intervino agarrandola por un brazo.

Hiroki:Si se quien es pero no soy un soplon(Maldita sea,van a matarme).Justo entre ellos de la nada aparece Shino.

Shino:¿que fue lo que me perdi?Pregunto asustando a las pelirroja separandolos a una distancia normal.

Hinata:¿Porque le habra dicho eso a Karin-chan?Le pregunto a su novio al oido.

Naruto:No tengo idea,pero gracias a Shino se respondio su novio la pelirroja se calmo lo suficiente para hablar.

Karin:Cuando seguia a Orochimaru el tenia muchas guaridas para escapar para evitar que lo atrapen en donde esta la mayor cantidad de personas es en Otogakure son ninjas reclutados de otras aldeas pero también hay gente inocente encerrada que las usa para sus experimentos.

Anko._**Ese maldito bastardo,me asegurare que pague por todo lo que hizo.**_

Naruto:Calmate Anko-Oneesan,te prometo que cuando se de la oportunidad de pelear con ese bastardo haras que se calmando a la pelivioleta.

Shikamaru:Como decia,escuche que Hoshigakure tiene problemas,al parecer hay mercenarios de nivel Jounin que amenazaran al Hoshikage Naruto tu nos contaste que fuiste ahi con el equipo Guy.

Naruto:Si es cierto,conoci aun ninja llamado Sumaru el y yo compartiamos el sueño de ser kages de nuestras aldeas también conoci a su madre Natsuhi ella y yo derrotamos al Sandaime hoshikage que se implanto "la estrella"el habia matado a su antecesor,después destruimos "la estrella" porque los que entrenaban con ella tarde o temprano moririan por sus efectos,el ya debe ser sonriendo recordando a su amigo.

Anko:Entonces ya esta dicho,iran al pais de los osos-mirando al rubio siguiendo-trata de no hacer problemas ese es mi mostrando su orgullo.

Naruto:Si como y se fueron a preparar para la misió listos los cinco estaban en las puertas para irse.

Karin:Mas te vale regresar primo o ire yo misma a a lo que el rubio asintio.

Hinata:Ten mucho cuidado Naruto-kun.

Naruto:No te preocupes Hinata-chan ya veras que regresare,es una promesa.

Dijo el rubio dandole un de eso los cinco se fueron saltando entre dos chicas regresan a la aldea,Karin fue al hospital y la Ojiperla fue con Anko y Ino a entrenar.

En Konoha:

En la oficina de Tsunade estaban reunidos el equipo 7 incluido Yamato y los dos mienbros de Taka esperando la misión.

Tsunade:Su misión es ir al pais de los osos a Hoshigakure,la aldea escondida entre las estrellas.

Kakashi:Escuche que Naruto fue con el equipo Guy pero no fue incluido en la misión.

Tsunade:El me pidio que lo incluyera,(si lo hizo y la soborno sino miren el anime en la saga de Hoshigakure)al parecer hay unos mercenerios de nivel Jounin asi que la vida del Hoshigakure corre peligro.

Sasuke:Si el dobe pudo con eso entonces no sera nada para Sasuke con arrogancia.

Sakura:Es cierto intentando haciendose notar.(¿como puede caer tan bajo?enserio).

Yamato:¿Lady-hokage hay algo mas que debamos saber?

Tsunade:Eso es todo lo que se,partiran en una hora pueden retirarse y se hora mas tarde ya estaban en camino al pais de los osos pero Naruto y su grupo le llevaban mucha ventaja porque iban en un barco directo para evitar cruzarse con ellos y llegar mas rapido entonces los cinco dejaron sus uniformes de "Los guardianes"en sus camarotes para usarlos cuando lleguen Sadara y Maruhi estaban hablando cosas de mujeres,mientras Jim estaba en posición de loto meditando,Naruto le contaba a Hiroki como fue su aventura en Hoshigakure la última eso,ven que llega una oficial.

Oficial Yukyo:Disculpen-asiendo que los cinco la vean estaba nerviosa siguiendo-Sabia que eran ustedes.

Naruto:¿Nos conoces?-Mirando al Hatane que estaba igual de confundido.

Maruhi:¿Nosotros nunca la vimos?

Oficial Yukyo:Dejenme explicarles,hace unos dias regrese a mi casa con mi familia en el pais de las olas cuando esos ninjas renegados nos atacaron,los vi a ustedes que nos salvaron después escuche que los nombraron "los guardianes"estoy muy agradecida por lo que hicieron por haciendo una grupo regresando el gesto hizo lo mismo. el rubio le conto que Uzu estaba en reconstrucción que buscaban personas que necesitaran empezar de nuevo o que esten en peligro que ahi tendran un hogar.

Oficial Yukio:Seria un honor que mi familia y yo fueramos a vivir en Uzuhiogakure,cuando regrese de este viaje le dare la noticia a mi familia todos tienen miedo de enfrentarse a esos ninjas y mercenarios que se aprovechan de nosotros.

Naruto:Ya no tendran que temer seran bienvenidos,te pido si puedes correr la voz a quien puedas para que se enteren.

La oficial asintio y se fue al cuarto del capitan para su informe,dejando al grupo felices.

Sadara:Ya tenemos una sonriendo.

Jim:Tu lo has dicho,ademas es muy linda.

Hiroki:Cuidado con que Anko-chan escuche molestando.

Naruto:Ya dejenlo en paz.

Maruhi:Me agrada Anko-chan,ella es muy viendo a su complice.

Hiroki:Tienes razón blanca,cuando volvamos le pedire una cita conmigo.

Jim:**¡No permitire que eso pase!.**Dijo sin eso vio las caras siniestras de sus amigos que al verlos se sonrojo.

Sadara:Les dije que se pondria celoso,ahora la Uchiha en señal de victoria mientras recibia dinero del grupo.

Maruhi:Valio la pena al ver su cara.A lo que los demas asintieron mientras pagaban la apuesta y veian al Samurai avergonzado.

Naruto:Animate Jim-sensei,no hay de que poniendo su mano en un hombro.

Hiroki:Cierto,deberias estar feliz,ademas estamos hizo sentir mejor al Samurai.

Jim:Ustedes son unos sonriendo,entonces se rieron al dias después llegaron al puerto antes de bajar se despidieron de la Oficial Yukio y siguieron viaje a pie no les tomaria mucho,cuando mucho llegarian a la tarde asi que aprovecharon para hablar de que ideas tienen para el futuro,sueños,sin darse cuenta llegaron a Hoshigakure,lo primero que hicieron fue ir a la torre del Hoshigakure era igual que la de Konoha solo que de color azul oscuro y verde con el dibujo de una entrar vieron al Hoshigakure que reconocio al rubio.

Hoshikage:Ha pasado mucho tiempo cabeza acercandose.

Naruto:Lo mismo digo Sumaru.Y entonces se abrazaron felices de verse.

Sumaru:La última vez que te vi llevabas esa banda de és de presentarle a su grupo y le dijo lo del destierro el animo del Hoshikage se fue por el piso.

Sumaru:Malditos sean esos ancianos,no le declaro la guerra a Konoha solo porque tu nos ayudaste,desde que derrotamos al Sandaime Hoshikage y "la estrella"fue destruida volvimos al entrenamiento después de un examen medico a todos nuestro ninjas se comprobo que mostraban mejoras,no solo fisicas sino que descubrimos un Kekegenkai de Regeneración si perdian algun mienbro durante las misiones,y descubrimos nuestras afinidades elementales.

Maruhi:No exagerabas baka cuando nos contaste.

Jim:Hoshikage-sama,venimos de misión sabemos que hay mercenarios que atentan en contra suya.

Sumaru:No negare eso,nuestros ninjas son fuertes,pero carecen de experiencia les falta aprender mucho,por eso pedi ayuda a Konoha pensando que enviarian a Naruto y su equipo pero después de lo que te hicieron no les pagare.

Hiroki:¿Cuanto les iba a pagar Hoshikage-sama?

Sumaru:Acorde con la hokage en 600.000 ryus.

Maruhi:Tiene que ser broma,nosotros haremos la misión por 400.000 y asegurar exito.A lo que el grupo asintio.

Sumaru:Esta bien,con la condición:de que seamos aliados si Uzuhiogakure se reedifica como dicen seria una gran oportunidad.

Naruto:Dalo por hecho, de hacer un apreton de manos para asegurarlo el Hoshikage les conto cuando los mercenarios iban a era de noche y estaban celebrando una fiesta en la aldea para celebrar el fin de la opreción del Sandaime Hoshikage los ninjas de Uzu(Naruto,Sadara,Jim,Maruhi y Hiroki)estaban cerca de Sumaru aunque vestian como los demas civiles para masclarse entre pronto se apago la luz asustando a los civiles para después aparecer diez ninjas mercenarios cuatro atacanron a Sumaru,pero fueron interceptados por Jim que usaba su Sakabatou y Naruto usando un Kunai,luego aparecen los demas que los rodearon.

Hiroki:Ya era hora que aparecieran,ahora si habra fiesta.

Ninja mercenario 1:(los llamare por sus numeros para que no sea aburrido).Mejor cuida tus palabras idiota,sino quieres que morir.

Sadara:Podemos hacerlo de dos formas:1-Se van de aqui olvidando su misión para que les pagaron.O 2-Mi favorita,les peteamos el trasero,ustedes terminan en prisión con tanto dolor que sentiran mientras duermen.

3:¿Y lo haras tu sola preciosa o necesitas a tus dos coristas para cuidarte?

Maruhi:Te vas a comer tus desenvainando su espada.

1:_**¡Matenlos!**_ Entonces atacaron en grupos de dos a el rubio y su grupo.

Sadara:La segunda opción mientras activaba su Doujutsu. 2 Y 3 la atacaron pero de la nada se detuvieron,cayeron en un genjutsu del Sharingan luego ella aparecio en su dimención y los golpeo a una velocidad increible,cuando disperso el Jutsu ellos cayeron nockeados.

Jim estuvo bloqueando los ataques de los mercenari cuando los dos lo atacaron al mismo tiempo con cadenas con puas,de la nada desaparecio el estaba arriba de ellos tomando su Sakabatou y les rompio los dedos y después les choca las cabezas para que no sufran mas.

Maruhi demostraba mucha habilidad como la de un prodigio entonces 6 la ataco con dos espadas sin piedad ella no tubo problemas usando destreza corto las espadas en un punto fijo para después rematarlo con una patada,7 vino tras su compañero con un kunai ella choco su espada girandola alrededor trabando el brazo con el kunai y con su mano acumulo chakra de agua formando una esfera eviandola contra su oponene.

Maruhi:**Suiton:Rassengan**.Su tecnica impacto haciendo que el mercenario caiga no al nivel de matarlo pero para quedar en un hospital por un tiempo.

Hiroki se divertia con 8 y 9,sabian como recibir un golpe porque volvian por mas,ellos lo atacaron por diferentes lados guadando sus cuchillos hizo lo mismo que su hermana acumulo chakra tipo tierra con una mano dejando inconciente al mercenario 8 se acerco lo suficiente al noveno.

Hiroki:**Doton:Rassengan.**Dijo mandandolo con su compañero que estaban rubio vio eso y estaba imprecionado.

Naruto:(Es genial,hicieron una variación del rassengan usando Suiton y doton,yo no me quedare atras).Penso mientras peleaba con 1 y 10 Lo atacaron con jutsus convinados.

1:Doton:Misil-dragon de tierra:de la boca del dragon dispara proyectiles de tierra.

10:Katon:misil-dragon de fuego:el mercenario dispara de su boca creando un fino haz de fuego que se combina con la tecnica de su compañero haciendola mas fuerte dandole al rubio,creen que tubieron exito pero luego ven que desaparece en una cortina de humo. El original esta detras de ellos mientras dos clones acumulan chakra en sus manos creando dos esferas luego lo envian contra los mercenarios después desaparecen.

Naruto:**Fuuton,Rasserengan.**Impacto su tecnica en ambos mercenarios que terminaron volando aterrizando con el resto de sus compañeros ya reunidos los cinco son recibidos por Sumaru y las personas ninjas y civiles aplaudiendolos por salvarlos.

Maruhi:Deveriamos dedicarnos a el espectaculo.

Naruto:¿Maruhi-chan que cosas dices?Mientas levanta un brazo hacia atras tocandose la siguieron con la fiesta,ya era muy tarde asi que después de irse los civiles Sumaru les presto una casa con suficientes habitaciones para ellos luego todos estaban en sus casa era de dia y el rubio y sus amigos salieron a comer a un restaurante para suerte de Naruto el especial era ramen,no era tan bueno como de Ichiraku pero no importo los cuatro habian comido como mucho dos platos,pero al ver al Rubio comerse seis platos estaban imprecionados.

Jim:¿Como puede comer todo eso y aun respirar?

Maruhi:Debe ser muy fuerte para comer a esos limites.

Hiroki:Menos mal que no dejamos que el Hoshikage pague o no lo creeria.

Sadara:No tiene remedio.A lo que los tres asintieron soltando un suspiro.

Naruto:**¡Venga otra ronda de ramen abuela!.**

Abuela:Estabien.Y comenzo a preparar.

J.M.H.S:_**¿EHHHH?**_.Despues de pagar la cuenta que ya se imaginaran que tan costosa sera se encontraron con el equipo 7 y taka que no los vieron con buenos ojos,el rubio y su grupo igual.

Sasuke:¿Que estas haciendo aqui dobe?

Naruto:No es de tu haciendose el desinteresado.

Sakura:Baka¿como te atreves a hablarle asi a Sasuke-kun?Entonces el rubio ve a la cereso.

Naruto:Por lo que veo sigues arrastrandote esperando que Sasuke te mire ¿no es asi sakura?.Ese comentario molesto a la cereso haciendole perder la poca paciencia que tiene.

Kakashi:Naruto,Tsunade-sama nos dijo que si te encontrabamos volvieras con nosotros a Konoha,sino usaremos la fuerza.

Naruto:Deja de hablar como si fueras mi padre kakashi,tu eres el que menos debe opinar.

Yamato:Basta Naruto,no estas siendo razonable-fue detenido al ver a los amigos del rubio caminado adelante listos para pelear.

Maruhi:¿Que no oyen idiotas?No dejaremos que se lleven a nuestro amigo.

Sadara:¿A quien elijen como oponentes?

Hiroki:Jim tu encargate del payaso de la espada,Sadara,tu del grandote pelirrojo,yo me encargo del pelo gris,Onee-chan tu encargate del pelo corto,Naruto-fue interrumpido.

Naruto:Tengo cosas que hablar con mis dos compañ se separaron dejando al equipo empezo la batalla atacando a toda velocidad con un puño que Naruto lo esquiva como si nada,intenta de nuevo pero falla.

Naruto:¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?Solo eres una bestia sin control.(El sabia que caeria en eso).Y eso paso,la cereso ataco sin control,cuando bajo la guardia el rubio de una tremenda patada la envio volando contra unos arboles dejandola inconsiente.

Naruto:Como dije,solo es una bestia sin emo activo el sharingan,los dos combatieron a Taijutsu Sasuke saco su espada naruto contraresto con un kunai consiguiendo desarmarlo lo agarro de un brazo mandandolo volar hacia arriba.

Sasuke:**¡CHIDORI,MILLAR DE AVES!**Crea un chidori que envia al rubio.

Naruto:Fuuton:Rafaga de aire preciono su estomago disparando una gran cantidad de aire a gran potencia interceptando la tecnica Raiton y haciendo perder el equilibrio a Sasuke enviandolo al piso pero se levanta y recupera su espada libera el sello de maldición.

Sasuke:**¡CHIDORI EISO(LANZA PUNTIAGUDA DEL MILLAR DE AVES).**La lanza de rayo se acerca a una gran velocidad Naruto creando tres clones uno intercepta el ataque los otros dos los envia al monte Moybuku que estan en posición de loto absorbiendo energia natural cambiando a modo sennin haciendo que el original entre en modo sennin usando su velocidad mejorada lo ataca con un poderoso golpe enviandolo contra unos arboles,después Sasuke se levanta con problemas.

Sasuke:¿Crees que eso me dolio?eres patetico.

Naruto:_**Lo dice quien traiciono a la aldea a sus amigos a mi para ir con Orochimaru,mataste a Itachi tu propio hermano solo por tu maldito orgullo¿quien es el patetico ahora?**_

Sasuke:**¡YA CALLATE MALDITO DOBE!,¡NO ERES NADIE PARA DECIRME QUE HACER,TU ERES UNA BASURA!.**

Naruto:Tienes razón,soy basura pero almenos yo tengo a mis amigos que estan cuando los emo perdiendo la paciencia libero su sello de maldición nivel dos y creando otro chidori pero negro con el chakra del sello entonces fue contra el rubio que lo esperaba con una la nada desaparecio luego aparece detras suyo el emo volteo y fue recibido por un poderoso golpe enviandolo contra una azabache estaba de pie rapidamente.

Naruto:No regresare a Konoha a menos que Tsunade-obachan o ero-sennin me necesiten,te recomiendo que dejes el odio porque mientras estes usandolo no el azabache no lo aguanto.

Sasuke:**¡Maldito Dobe,aun no he acabado contigo!.**Dijo siguiendo la pelea.

El samurai estaba combatiendo con Suijetsu a espada a su lado Suijetsu parece un aprendiz por como lo esquivaba,entonces Suijetsu hizo unos sellos de mano.

Suijetsu:Suiton:tecnica de los brazos poderosos de agua:Eso aumento su fuerza sus movimientos eran mas fuertes,pero eso no sirvio con el heredero del clan Chikami que uso una de las tecnicas de su antepasado.

Jim:Ryu kan samurai corre hacia el y gira en 360 grados mientras gira desenfunda su sakabatou y lanza un zarpazo de abaja hacia arriba luego el queda apoyado por una rodilla derecha en el piso mientras que su otra pierna esta flexionada al piso luego su arma se extiende hacia el cielo siguiendo una se convierte en agua,Mientras envainaba su Sakabatou.-Tal como esperaba,el jutsu de hidratació de un rato el aparece regenerado.

Suijetsu:Eres bueno,no hay samurais en la no podras hacerme daño con eso ni siquiera es una katana.

Jim:No debrias subestimar a tu corrio hacia el samurai que concentro su chakra en su Sakabatou bloqueo el ataque de Kubikirobocho,predecia sus ataques de alguna forma,entonces volvio a atacar con su espada Kubikirobocho pero la esquiva facilmente.

Suijetsu:¿Porque no puedo darte?

Jim:Eso es facil,lei sobre sobre los 7 espadachines de la neblina,tu eres el portador de Kubikirobocho,se nota que eres fuerte para poder manejarla por su peso,pero es grande y solo puedes moverla de forma horizontal y vertical haciendo muy lento tus movimientos.

Sadara:¿Te diviertes Jim-kun?Le pregunto la Uchiha mientras peleaba con Jugo.

Jim:El chico es bueno,sus movimientos son muy fuertes pero lentos.¿y tu?

Sadara:Es mas fuerte de lo que se ve,parece que estuviera poseido por un mientras esquivaba un golpe rapidamente.(Si se dieron cuenta,Jugo uso el sello de maldición nivel dos conviertiendose en un moustruo,asi que no es tan razonable como lo normal).

Jugo:JaJa,voy a hacerte con una sonrisa de loco.

atractivo-Dijo burlandose siguendo-Apuesto que les dices eso a todas las el pelirrojo crea un monton de ventosas de su cuerpo como cañones de energia donde se acumulan esferas de energia cerca de la Uchiha a una distancia común pero Sadara activa su Sharingan imprecionando al equipo 7.

Jugo:**_¡MUERE!._**

Sadara:**¡Kamui!.**Y se abre un agujero negro que absorbe el ataque de Jugo,luego desaparece.

El Hatane combatia usando sus kunais especiales tenia problemas con el peligris que tambien usaba kunias,pero esta feliz mientras pelean.

Kakashi:Si no van a dejar que Naruto regrese con nosotros a Konoha por las buenas sera por las subiendo su diadema mostrando su Sharingan.

Hiroki:No esparaba menos del famoso ninja que copia,si enserio son amigos de Naruto deberian respetar su desición de no volver,no se que paso ahi pero lo el peligris hace unos sellos de manos.

Kakashi:Katon:Jutsu gran bola de peligris lanza de su boca una gran bola de fuego que va hacia el Hatane que cambia de ofensiva a defensiva.

Hiroki:Doton:Murralla de coriente de su boca expulsa lodo que va creciendo volviendose una dura capa de tierra que lo pretege de la gran bola de hace sellos de manos.

Hiroki:Doton:Misil dragon de tierra:Entonces aparece una cabeza de dragon que dispara bolas de tierra hacia el ninja que copia que contrataca.

Kakashi:Doton:Destrucción de aparecen rocas que son lanzadas que interceptando el ataque.

Con Maruhi tenia una batalla dura con el Ex-anbu ella atacaba con su espada mientras el se protegia con su piel endurecida(Doton:Lanza de tierra)ambos mostraban gran nivel pero no dejaban de imprecionar.

Maruhi:Fuuton:Futopa:elemento aire:Impacto de envia un impacto de viento que parecia que afectaba aun si lo bloqueaba.

Yamato:Mokuton:Muro de bloqueo de creo un escudo resistente que bloqueo la tecnica de la usuaria del hielo,después contrataco.

Yamato:Doton:Cañon dragon de crea una cabeza de dragon de tierra que lanza bolas de lodo hacia ella que ella los corta otro,luego usa truco bajo la manga.

Maruhi:Hyoton:Kaze kori:Elemento hielo:Rafaga de viento sopla una rafaga de aire frio que contraataca el ataque doton congelando las bolas que se desintegran.

Hiroki:Terminemos con esto, asintio.-Doton:lodo aparece un lodo que se esparcio abajo del equipo 7.

Uchiha libera una descarga electrica que afecta al equipo 7 dejandolos Suijetsu y Jugo toman al equipo 7 y se retiran Dejando a Naruto y el grupo algo cansados.

Maruhi:Naruto apartando al emo arrogante y la pelirrosa frentona los demas me cayeron bien.

Naruto:Si Kakashi-sensei y el capitan Yamato son un poco serios pero no son malas personas, sonriendo.

Sadara:Itachi hizo bien en confiar en ti para cuidar de Sasuke,pude ver que esta en la oscuridad y eso no es bueno.

Naruto:El es mi amigo y se como es estar en la soledad,le prometi a Itachi-nisan que lo protgeria,ese es mi camino el grupo se va a la posada a descansar,después de esta batalla se lo merecen.

Fin del cap 7:Bueno,lo hice la pelea de Jim vs Suijetsu es como el cap 6 de Ruroni Kenshin Kenshin vs Sano ya que Suijetsu y sano usan espadas grandes decidi aprovechar esa me pregunten,me costo pensar en los oponentes de Naruto y el grupo,sere honesto,me asusto cuando Karin iba a matar al Hatane deberian darle una medalla a Shino por que les guste,sino pues no me importa lo que piensen,yo me divierto haciendo estos fics y se que hay fans que les gusta.


	8. Capítulo 8:Regreso a Uzu

Regreso a Uzu

Después de una noche de sueño y que el Hoshikage les pago lo acordado ellos comian un desayuno ligero y cuando digo ligero conociendo a Naruto hablo de cuatro platos de Ramen dejando a sus amigos sin habla.

Maruhi:No es humano.

Sadara:¿Cuanto mas puede comer?

Jim:Ustedes dos-señalando a los hermanos-en la misión hicieron la tecnica del Yondaime el interes del grupo.

Naruto:Eso fue increible¿como hicieron para crearla?

Hiroki:En Ruro fue un rumor que el Yondaime Hokage creo el Rassengan,no lo creian pero nosotros si.

Maruhi:Si el rumor era verdad significa que nosotros también lo hariamos,tardamos dos años entrenando nosotros en secreto,aumentando nuestro incremento de chakra,el de Oni-baka es Doton y la mia es tiempo mas tarde logramos hacer la tecnica pero aun nos falta dominar el Jutsu.

Sadara:Ese es un Jutsu de clase A,escuche que Jiraiya-sama también lo aprendio.

Jim:¿No tienen miedo que en Ruro aprendan esa tecnica? 

Hiroki:No lo creo,antes de irnos tomamos las notas que haciamos mientras progresabamos y las quemamos para que esos idiotas no la solo asintio a ese comentario.

Naruto:Eso es su quinto plato pagaron la cuenta y se fueron llevandose puesto su uniforme de "los guardianes" a la tarde estaban con sus mochilas listos para irse,La aldea estaba agradecida por ayudarlos,el hoshikage hablo.

Sumaru:Hasta la proxima Naruto.

Naruto:Dalo por hecho sonriendo,luego de un abrazo se fueron despidiendose de la gente volviendo por el camino donde llegaron tomaron un barco para Konoha hace unos dias llegaron el Equipo 7 y Taka de su fracaso en el pais de los osos estaban en la torre del hokage que estaba a su lado su aprendiz Shizune.

Tsunade:¿Como es posible que no pudieran hacer la misión a la cual nos pagaron?Dijo confusa.

Kakashi:Tsunade-sama encontramos a Naruto pero no estaba solo lo acompañaban otras cuatro personas tres eran de nivel Jounin uno era un samurai,el dijo que volvera a la aldea si solo usted o Jiraiya-sama lo necesitan.

Sakura:Ese baka desagradecido deberia estar agradeciendo de que regrese.

Sasuke:Maldito dobe¿como se atreve a habrarme a un Uchiha que esta bien y mal?

Tsunade:_**¡Silencio!.**_Haciendo que todos se callen-¿Y que fue lo que paso luego?

Yamato:Tratamos de razonar pero los que estaban con el combatieron con nosotros.

Tsunade:(Naruto debe seguir enojado¿Que sera lo que estara tramando hacer?)Penso apoyando su cabeza abajo de sus manos.

Yamato:También hay un rumor de una organización de mercenarios no se sabe de donde son pero se hacen llamar "Los guardianes".Eso tomo por sorpresa a la hokage.

Tsunade:¿Creen que esten relacionados con Akatsuki?

Kakashi:No lo se,pero seria mejor saber se fueron dejando a la Sannin y su asistente.

Shizune:¿Tiene miedo que esa organización vaya tras Naruto-kun Tsunade-sama?

Tsunade:No lo se Shizune,ya teniamos problemas con Orochimaru y Akatsuki.

Shizune:No se preocupe,Jiraiya-sama dijo que Naruto-kun esta con personas que intentando tranquilizar a la Hokage.

Tsunade:En eso tienes razó la hokage asintiendo a esa logica.

El rubio y compania llegaron a la entrada de Uzu para ver que la construcción iba muy bien,tambien vieron que habia algunas personas aparte de la familia de Tazuna y sus constructores que estaban viviendo ahi,no era la cuarta parte de la aldea pero era un por las calles el rubio se separo del grupo y se fue a toda velocidad para ver a su novia(No pregunten,es Naruto después de todo)siguieron caminando hasta que encontaron una cara conocida,era la Oficial Yukyo.

Yukyo:Me alegro de sonriendo.

Sadara:¿asi que no perdiste el tiempo?

Yukyo:Hice lo que me pidieron,cuando volvi al pais de las olas corri la voz y muchas personas estuvieron de acuerdo en tener un nuevo comienzo.

Jim:Los veo luego,me el Samurai mientras se alejaba los hermanos y la Uchiha lo vieron.

Maruhi:¿Y a este baka que le pasa?Pregunto confundida ella y Yukyo no sabian la Uchiha luego de un suspiro hablo.

Sadara:¿No es en esa dirección donde vive Anko-chan?Las chicas empezarón una conversación tipica de mujeres,luego de unas horas Yukyo se dio cuenta que alguien faltaba.

Yukyo:¿No estaba aqui alguien mas?

Maruhi:Si es el Baka de mi hermano¿A donde se fue?Luego la Uchiha ve al lado de ella hay una nota la lee.

**_"Me aburrieron con su conversación me voy a casa a descansar,vigilen que mi hermana no se meta en problemas."_**

**_Hiroki._**

Eso hizo molestar a la usuaria del hielo,las otras dos solo la veian.

Sadara:¿Que rayos te pasa?

Maruhi:Hay veces que es grosero,es dificil creer que sea el mayor.

Yukyo:Asi son los hermanos Yukyo tenia razón y siguieron su conversación.

Naruto estaba feliz al lado de Hinata que sonreia al estar con su novio mientras estaban en el bosque la lado de un rio ambos estaban sentados comiendo fruta de un le contaba todo lo que paso en el viaje incluyendo la aparición de el equipo 7 y taka.

Hinata:¿Crees que Tsunade-sama este bien?

Naruto:Eso espero,me alegro que ero-sennin esta ahi para cuidarla,sin olvidarnos de Shizune-nichan.

Hinata:Mi padre no debe estar feliz de que me fuera de Konoha con ustedes.

Naruto:¿Acaso te arrepientes de haberme acompañado?

Hinata:No es eso,es que me siento culpable,mi madre se habria desepcionado por dejar a Hanabi sola.

Naruto:No te culpes,Hinata-chan tu madre seguro hubiera querido que seas abrazandola,eso funciono porque en la cara de la Ojiperla se vio una linda sonrisa a su novio.

Hinata:Perdoname Naruto-kun por preocuparte.

Naruto:No hay nada que perdonar,yo te amo y siempre estare ahi para ella le dio un beso y sigueron disfrutando del hermoso paisaje del bosque.

Dos dias mas tarde habian llegado mas personas a Uzu para empezar sus nuevas vidas algunas ofrecieron a ayudar con la construcción mientras otras limpiaban los terrenos que habian elegido donde fue enviado a una misión a Suna para acomodar detalles de la alianza acompañado por Ino,Shino y estaba feliz se habia abierto un nuevo puesto de dangos y era mejor no cruzarse en su camino,Sai usando su espada pequeña y Jim su Sakabatou estaban entrenando un poco para mejorar su tecnica,Karin y Hinata estan han estado llevando bien se habian vuelto amigas ambas tenian algo en comun,cierto rubio habia cambiado sus y Hiroki estaban en el bosque el Hatane le mostraba el rassengan usando su afinidad elemental,al rubio estaba imprecionado luego el le enseño como hizo el Rasserengan dejandolo igual de imprecionado de la nada escuchan un fuerte golpe que era cerca de donde estaban asi que fueron a ver al llegar vieron a Maruhi y Konohamaru adolorido con un chichón en la cabeza el rubio y el pelinegro los vieron,decidieron intervenir.

Naruto:¿Que demonios les pasa?Escuchamos un grito y vinimos a ver que separandolos el tenia a Konohamaru mientras el usuario de Mokuton detenia a su hermana enojada.

Konohamaru:La culpa es de ella-señalando a Maruhi-me ayudaba a entrenar en Genjutsu y cuando por fin me concentro me ataco.

Hiroki:¿Es cierto eso blanca?

Maruhi:Este tonto se quedo dormido mientras le explicaba el entrenamiento,y por eso se merece el golpe que le di.

Naruto:(Oh viejo,estos dos se parecen a Oba-chan y ero-sennin,siempre peleando).

En Konoha en ese momento.

-**_¡ACHUUUUU!_**-

Tsunade:¿Que te pasa pervertido?

Jiraiya:Llamame loco pero alguien habla de mientras estaban en la taverna.

Volviendo a el bosque de Uzu

Hiroki:¿Que les pasa a ustedes dos que no los podemos dejar solos?

Naruto:Si parece como si fueran novios los menores(digo menores porqu son mas grandes)se sonrojan al escuchar eso.

K y M:_**¡NO DIGAN TONTERIAS!.**_Les dicen con sus cabezas que se hicieron mas grandes asustandolos,desviando el los sueltan y se van como si nada dejando a el rubio y el pelinegro compartiendo una idea.

Naruto:¿Piensas lo mismo que yo?

Hiroki:Si y lo luego se fue caminando seguido por el rubio.

Naruto:¿Que quieres decir con eso?

Hiroki:Lo que oiste,Maruhi es aun muy pequeña para tener entrenaban lanzando Kunais y shurikens a un blanco.

Naruto:Calmate Hiroki,no es para eso el se siento en el pasto verde.

Hiroki:Estabien,no quiero que le pase nada,desde el destierro es lo que me queda como derrotado luego de un rato.

Naruto:Te comprendo,si algo le pasara a Anko-nisan,Karin o Hinata-chan yo no sabria que hacer,pero no hay que tener miedo ahora todos somos una escuchar eso el Hatane se puso de pie y al escuchar gruñir a sus estomagos volvieron a la aldea a comer.

Hiroki:¿Sabes?Si ellos se hacen novios no quisiera saber que se siente tener de cuñada a Anko-chan.

Naruto:Si eso pasa,yo descansaria de ser victima de sus intentos de ataque, los dos se rien un rato de eso.

Hiroki:Dime Naruto,¿que fue lo que te hizo mas feliz?Pregunto curioso al rubio.

Naruto:Eso seria sin dudas.

Hiroki:Es justo lo que pensaba¿Y cuando te diste cuenta?

Naruto:Desde el ataque de Pain a Konoha,el me inmobilizo de la nada Hinata-chan aparecio y me dijo sus sentimientos,antes de irme de Konoha me di cuenta que yo también la amo.

Hiroki:Fue necesario un ataque para descubrir que la con una gota en su cabeza.

Naruto:jejeje,tienes razó con una sonrisa.

Hiroki:Yo nunca haria eso para coseguir novia.

Naruto:Ya te llegara la golpeandolo con codazos en las costillas.

Hiroki:Estas loco,tengo mal trato con las mujeres.

Naruto:¿Por la prometida con la que tenias que casarte?

Hiroki:Exacto,tengo la sensación que tarde o temprano mi padre nos encontrara.

¿:¿Quien podria ser tan terco para seguir con esa tonteria?Al escuchar los dos voltean y ven a Jim acercandose.

Naruto:Tiene razón Jim-sensei.

Jim:Solo llamame Jim,no es necesario tanto respeto me hace sentir viejo.

Hiroki:Pues yo me veo bien para mi edad y soy el mas grande de los tres.

¿:Ya escucharon al tres voltean y ven a Anko llegando.

Jim:Ya me preguntaba cuando aparecerias.

Anko:Ahhh,No puedes dejar de pensar en Anko burlandose.

Jim:Si tu lo dices vemos como el samurai escapando de una Anlo furiosa que lleva un Kunai en su mano mientras el rubio y el pelinegro los ven con dos gotas en sus cabezas.

Hiroki:Estos dos si que se quieren,aunque no lo rubio solo asintio dejando a el samurai y a su perseguidora que sigan corriendo los dos se fueron a comer Ramen a un puesto cercano.

En una base en Otogaku encontramos al Sannin de las serpientes debilitandose mientras mejora trabaja en sus experimentos mientras su seguidor aparece.

Kabuto:Orochimaru-sama,se debilita cada vez mas,necesita un contenedor antes que llegue el tiempo limite.

Orochimaru:No voy a renunciar a poseer el Sharingan,aunque odie admitirlo es verdad.

Kabuto:¿A quien tiene en mente para que sea su nuevo contenedor?

Orochimaru:Hay una mujer que tiene un kekei genkai especial en Amegakure,sera la mas indicada para usar.

Kabuto:Yo ire a Ame a capturarla.Y de la nada se fue.

FIN del cap 8:ojala les guste,me tarde pero voy a segir escribiendo¿que problema traera Orochimaru?¿Quien sera esa mujer con el Kekei genkai especial?¿en que se veran metidos Naruto y su grupo en esto?hasta el cap tengan miedo en dejar sus comentarios buenos y malos eso me ayudan a mejorar.


	9. Capítulo 9:Desiciones

**Desiciones**

En Amegakure, La Aldea Escondida Entre la lluvia Todo el clima era deprimente, en la entrada VEMOS Que Llega una mujer de UNOS 25 años, Bastante linda de pelo azul Que Lo adornaba una flor hecha de papel,Vestia Una capa azul con nubes rojas Recordando los Sucesos Que tuvieron Lugar en Konoha, LUEGO Recordo La muerte de uno de sus amigos Que los protegio, ella no puedo Evitar caer de rodillas MIENTRAS Lloraba su perdida, LUEGO de desahogarse Recordo ella CUANDO Naruto derroto a Pain y encontro un Konan y Yahiko de Alguna forma Como SABE Naruto Cambio SUS vidas, Si Puso de pie con Una Pequeña sonrisa y siguio su camino Hacia la entraba del edifico Que usaban Como cuartel en los Comienzos de Akatsuki, LUEGO escucho ruido en el rio Cerca de ahi salio a ver por La ventana y vio Que Una era chica de 15 años Casi tan alta Como ella de pelo negro y largo Atado A Una cinta adornada con tres Pequeñas flores naranjas, Vestia un kimono negro con rosas rojas y una banda con el simbolo de Amegakure en su cintura ella ESTABA AHI arrodillada Poniendo flores MIENTRAS veia Como la corriente del rio las llevaba, la peliazul se Acerco a su Lado.

Horuko:A Pasado mucho tiempo Desde Que venias A visitar Ame Konan-Onee-san.

Konan: Es Verdad Haruko, Es Que he ESTADO Ocupada.

Haruko: Te Conozco Konan-onee-san¿los Extrañas verdad? De la nada Aparece el sennin sapo.

Jiraiya: Es feo ver un una chica linda triste.

Konan:Hola tono frio.

haciendo Una reverencia.

Jiraiya: Hola Haruko, me alegro Que esten chica mas joven se fue a Traer te dejandolos Hablar.

Konan:¿Como me encontro? ENTONCES EL pervertido hizo su supuesta postura.

Jiraiya:** Porque soy la pesadilla de los Criminales, el legendario sennin de los Sapos Jiraiya ...- no termino de Decir Eso que Porque un sapo lo interrumpio.**

Gamasho: ¿Que Cuenta ero-sennin?

Jiraiya: _**¡OYE, GAMASHO NO INTERRUMPAS CUANDO HAGO MI POSE!.**_ DIJO Con los ojos blancos y con Una vena en la dos ven que la peliazul con Una Pequeña risa.

Jiraiya: Salio planeaba lo Como, gracias por tu ayuda.

Gamasho: De nada.Y desaparecio.

Konan: Sigues Siendo infantil Jiraiya-sensei.

Jiraiya: Pero consegui una linda ambiente se sintio tenso el se Acerco a la peli azul.

Jiraiya: Se que Extrañas a Nagato y Yahiko Yo también los extraño.

Konan: FUIMOS Engañados despues de la muerte de Nagato, Pero el Idiota de Naruto de Alguna forma nos salvo.

Jiraiya: El mocoso Tiene ESA Habilidad de cambiar a las Personas-DIJO Orgulloso de su Horuko con te y galletas.

En Uzu TODO mejoraba A un paso normal, Pasaron 3 meses y Casi La Cuarta Parte del pais ESTABA construído sin olvidar el hospital ya se USABA habia 4 personas Que se ofrecieron para Convertirse en ninjas medicos Karin y Ino en el entrenamiento Eran algo exigentes Pero valia la pena los Resultados, no al Nivel ninjas Pero los 4 guardias civiles Eran de mucha ayuda.

Anko ESTABA en el bosque Entrenando con Hinata Que tenia Problemas para respirar,los Rumores de Konoha eran ciertos:La Formación de la pelivioleta era dificil Pero la ojiperla no era de rendirse.

Anko _(como pensaba__,El Problema Con Su Estilo es Que esta Adaptado Para Los Usuarios de Doton, Pero ella su afinidad elemental es Suiton,Tiene agallas Eso No se Discute, el tonto Tiene buen gusto) .Volvio un La Realidad al ver Como su "cuñada" (Si Naruto es su hermano adoptado, Si no entendieron el cap 2 se borro una parte CUANDO menciona Que es Cierto SENTIDO ella y naruto son hermanos) si se puede Llamar asi cayo en el pasto cansada._

Anko:Suficiente por hoy mocosa.

Hinata:Anko-sensei le Agradezco su ayuda Por mientras recuperaba algo de aliento.

Anko:Si no es Sonriendo tenia Una curiosidad que la molestaba en su mente-Eres la viva imagen de tu madre-Eso tomo desprevenida a la Ojiperla.

Hinata:¿Usted conocio a mi madre?La pelivioleta LUEGO de suspirar le respondio.

Anko: No es Algo que me guste Hablar Pero si, Cuando El desgraciado de Orochimaru me abandono yo era una mocosa,en Konoha Todos Me tenian miedo.

Hinata:Igual que Naruto-kun.

Anko:Exacto,ESTABA bajo la protection del Sandaime Hokage por ESO COMPRENDO al Baka, en fin yo ESTABA en Los Campos de Entrenamiento y UNOS IDIOTAS me atacaron pense Que iba a morir,Pero aparecio tu Madre y les pateo el trasero un esos idiotas LUEGO ella me llevo a tu casa me curo Las heridas y me trato de Como CUALQUIER persona, era amable timida Y Como recordandola.

Hinata:Papa Nunca Me DIJO nada de ella,solo tengo recuerdos borrosos.

Anko:No ofendas,Pero tu padre Es Un que sea rieran un poco las dos.-Por Eso quise entrenarte, es mi forma de agradecerle a Yuno-sama Por ayudarme- (No me juzguen,Que use El Mismo no SIGNIFICA que es Como Yuno Gasai).Dijo algo triste, LUEGO la ojiperla la Abraza Derramando ALGUNAS lagrimas.

Hinata:Gracias por contarme ESTO.

Anko:Que Quede Entre Nosotras,tengo una imagen Que con una Sonrisa.

Hinata:Se lo Segura y LUEGO se fue a descansar a la aldea.

Anko: **Ya salir PUEDES solitario ESTAMOS tu y yo**.De Los Arboles aparecio Sadara y Las dos caminaron Hacia la aldea.

Sadara:Aun No Puedo Entender Como alguien como Yuno-sama se Caso con el baka de Hiashi.

Anko: Si me Pagaran Por Cada Vez Que ESCUCHE dos entraron al Puesto de dangos Cambiaron de otro lado del bosque Estaban Shikamaru, Ino y Sai Sentados en Unas rocas Al lado de Ellos habia rio,el Nara y la Yamanaka Estaban Hablando de Como SUS vidas Cambiaron desde la noticia del destierro MIENTRAS EL palido se Concentraba en un dibujo de Ellos.

Ino: ¿Crees que de nos extrañen Nuestros Padres?

Shikamaru: Mendosuke, lo mas lógico Es que sí pero seguro que entienden Nuestra desició MIENTRAS Miraba las nubes.

Ino:Estoy de Acuerdo, Pero Tiene Que Haber Alguna forma de Que Esto Se arregle,no me quejo de estar aqui es un lindo lugar,Pero al Menos Para Que evitemos Problemas mayores con Konoha.

Sai: Ino-chan Tiene Razón, Ahora Que akatsuki y Orochimaru estan Tras Naruto es buena idea Tener ayuda de Konoha.

Shikamaru:Que problematico,Pero es Cierto Nuestros amigos estan ahi Pero suena dificil, Tsunade-sama Seguro hace lo Puede que Para Que los Ancianos le permitan volver al problematico de ven Que se acerca el hatane.

Hiroki:¿Qué me perdi?

Ino:Nada,Solo hablabamos Como Ayudar a Naruto para Que acepten denuevo en Konoha y Evitar Problemas.

Shikamaru:¿Y la problematica de tu hermana?

Hiroki: DIJO Que estaria con Karin-chan y Yukyo-chan en el hospital ayudandolas con las clases a los civiles Que Quieren Ser medicos asi CUANDO nos ataquen estaran listo para c ACTUAR y yo descanso de Sus la rubia se ría MIENTRAS Que El palido solo y el nara sonreiran.

Ino:¿Siempre FUE ASI?Consiguiendo la curiosidad del Nara y el palido.

Hiroki:Ella era como Konohamaru, siempre con Energía y Sin Pensar Las cosas cuando ESCUCHE de Nuestro padre que Mataron a los ninjas Que ella ayudaba a Escapar sin olvidar que mi padre le grito ella se volvio mas seria.

Shikamaru:Que padre tan problematico .

Hiroki: Tienes razón Shikamaru, el Razonamiento nunca FUE el punto fuerte de ESE Sai Anuncia que termino su dibujo y lo ven los tres se sorprenden.

Sai: ¿Que les parece?

Ino: Guauu rubia imprecionada.

Hiroki:Estoy de acuerdo con Ino-chan.

Shikamaru: No se Mucho Sobre el arte pero Cuatro Cambiando la conversación Hablan Sobre Su Tiempo en la academia y Raiz Recordando ALGUNAS cosas de su formació el hospital,ya habian Terminado por hoy La lección y los civiles se fueron a SUS Hogares Dejando a las tres chicas .

Karin:_**¡**__**Al Fin!.**_Dijo suspirando.

Yukyo:No Estuvo tan mal,Es El Comienzo de algo grande.

Maruhi:¿Como Deje Que me convencieras de ESTO Karin? Dijo peliroja Recuerda Una charla Relacionada con su primo.

Flash de nuevo: Casa de Karin y Naruto.

Ellos se Esteban acomodando en su casa Recién CONSTRUIDA era mas grande Que El apartamento de Naruto en Konoha tenian dos piezas, un baño, Una cocina y Sala de peliroja esta en su habitación Entre el amor y odio viendo una foto de Sasuke (En el Anime en La Gran Guerra Ninja ella ESTABA en Prisión Mirando La Misma foto Y Sus Emociones variaban,Como dice Shikamaru: Que problematico) ENTONCES Escucha Que el rubio Golpea su puerta.

Naruto: _¿Se Puede?_

Karin: Eh..Si Naruto rubio ENTRA Y es Sienta En la cama Al lado de su prima el ve la foto en las manos.

Naruto: ¿Aun sigues Sufriendo POR EL Teme?

Karin: **_¡ESE El no es tu Problema !_.** DIJO MIENTRAS ESTABA sonrojada y enojada (eh una rima)..

Naruto:Estabién,estabién Karin, solo algo asustado Por La reacción de su prima MIENTRAS movia SUS manos de Lado a Lado.

Karin: Perdon es la avergonzada.

Naruto:No te preocupes, solo me da pena Que Sufras Despues De Lo Que Te Hizo (Vean sasuke vs Danzo y entenderan)Hay Mejores chicos Que Te harian con Una peliroja pensando Un poco en los Sucesos y lo que dijo Naruto Hizo lo Menos inesperado,salio afuera de Su Casa Seguida Por Naruto,ya afuera le pidio un papel bomba el rubio se lo dio LUEGO El Tiro la Foto al cielo y ella lanzo el papel bomba chocando con la foto explotando destruyendo la Alguna alguna Karin sentia Que se sacoun Enorme peso de Encima,ENTONCES Los Dos Uzumaki Vuelven Adentro a la Conversación.

Karin: Confiesa¿que me favor me pediras?

Naruto:¿Porque Piensas Que Te pediria un favor?

Karin: Porque soy tu prima y use mi Habilidad ver tu chakra Que esta inestable Lo Que SIGNIFICA Que Tienes la duda que me pediras un favor.

Naruto: JE, JE, JE me buena idea que tu y Ino-chan les enseñen a los civiles Que se ofrecen ninjutsu médico.

Karin:Por que SUPUESTO buena idea,fue mia después de con orgullo-TAMBIEN Yukyo se unio En Las clases.

Naruto:Me alegro Por eso¿podria unirse Maruhi-chan a la clases?

Karin:Ya habia Pensado en eso,tu me contaste Que UNA jinchūriki amiga Tuya investigaba Sobre Como USAR las Afinidades Elementales para Curar En Las Misiones.

Naruto:Es verdad,DIJO Que seria de mucha ayuda.

Karin:Ya me adelante Naruto, la convenci Para que se Sonriendo.

Naruto:**¡GRACIAS KARIN, GRACIAS!.**

Fin del flash back.

Karin: ESTO SERA Una gran ayuda si ESTAMOS Bajo un MIENTRAS SE quieta los anteojos para descansar la vista.

Maruhi:Y asi escapo de las tonterias de tres se rien mientras salian del hospital y Se fueron hablando cosas de heredero Aburame esta Feliz en el bosque se sentia como si descubrio Un Muchas Especies de insectos Que se creian extintas los insectos al Sentir su chakra lo trataron bien Pero se quedaron en el bosque,Shino Que era lo mejor y podria ir Todo el tiempo Que quiera.

Konohamaru ESTABA con Jim viendo el progreso del rubio con su Katana su Dominio mejoro Pero Naruto entendio lo mas Importante.

Jim _(Naruto no utiliza tu arma para Destruir y derramar sangre,sino para salvar Las vidas de los demas)._ LUEGO de Rato ONU el se detuvo MIENTRAS los dos caminan Hacia el.

Konohamaru: Eso FUE increible Nisan.

Jim: El chico Tiene razón¿como te Sientes?

Naruto: Yo pensaba Antes que el Kenjutsu solo era fuerza pero Es Como el Modo sennin Pude Sentir a Los seres vivos, INCLUSO a los insectos.

Jim:Ya estas listo para comenzar El Verdadero Entrenamiento, entendiste Que No es Destrucción Sino Que ESTO te Conecta Con Todo Ser vivo.

Konohamaru: ENTONCES yo tambien me hare mas fuerte para pelear contra rubio y el samurai sonrieron al ver la determinacion del Sarutobi.

Jim:No necesitamos un Idiota,con Naruto es sufuciente.

Naruto:**¡Oye,ESO dolio!.**Luego los Tres se rien,de la nada Aparece Gamakichi.

Gamakichi: ¿Que paso hermano?

Naruto: Cuanto tiempo de conocer a Los Amigos del rubio le dio Una nota.-¿que es esto? -

Gamakichi: Es de Jiraiya FUE A visitar un Konan en Amegakure ella le DIJO Que seguira en Akatsuki para Vigilar SUS Movimientos Pero ella Quiere ser tu aliada.

Naruto:Genial,Konan se unira al grupo.

Gamakichi:También DIJO Jiraiya Que una amiga Suya corre peligro,Orochimaru Busca un nuevo contenedor Como el Uchiha se le escapo de las manos la eligio Porque Ella tiene un raro Kekei Genkai,Como Ellos estan ocupados vigilando los Movimientos de Akatsuki te Piden Ayuda para ir a protegerla.

Naruto: Dile a Konan que iremos,y al Ero-sennin Que les Mando saludos a Konan a el, Tsunade-Obachan, Shizune-nichan y a Los Que les importo.

Gamakichi:Ya Dijiste,nos vemos.Y desaparecio.

Jim:Sera mejor hablarles a Los Demas de ESTO.

Konohamaru:Si tres fueron Corriendo a la aldea para avisarle al grupo de los Nuevos Problemas.

Fin del casquillo 9: Perdon Por tardarme, Es Que tengo muchas ideas de Pero de Diferentes capitulos No Puedo Esperar a ver en que Puede relacionarse con ESTO Konoha Cuando Se enteren¿Que Problemas hara Orochimaru si CONSIGUE a la chica ¿Konoha se Metera en ESTO? ? ¿Que tipo de Kekei Genkai tiene esa chica Para Que Orochimaru La Quiera Capturar?Veremos En El Capitulo 10.


	10. Capítulo 10:La flor de Amegakure

**Capitulo 10:**

**La flor de Amegakure**

**En la aldea el rubio les dice al grupo el mensaje de Jiraiya algunos estan algo confundidos y se negaban(el Nara,la Yamanaka y el Sarutobi),pero el rubio los convencio de que le den una ya elegido quien iba a ir(el rubio,la ojiperla,la peliblanca,el Sarutobi,la Yamanaka y el Aburame)Llevaron sus mochilas y partieron a la aldea de la lluvia,los demas volvieron a sus cosas:Anko estaba en el puesto de dangos con y Sadara,Jim y Hiroki estaban con Tazuna ayudando a los constructores con la reconstrucción,Karin caminaba con Shikamaru cerca de la entrada disfrutando de la paz que habia,el Nara por algun motivo vio que la pelirroja tenia algo diferente.**

**Shikamaru:**_(Debo estar loco,pero Karin se ve diferente,desde que escuche una exploción hace unos dias es como si fuera otra ...que problematico)._**Sus pensamientos se cortaron cuando los dos vieron que en la entrada se acercaba un grupo de personas cerca del Nara y la pelirroja vieron que Tazuna y un asistente se acercaban a ellos.**

**Tazuna:¿Creen que haya problemas?**

**Shikamaru:Que lata...pero no queda de otra mas que averiguarlo.**

**Asistente:Tazuna-san,espero sus ordenes.**

**Tazuna:Lleven a las personas al bosque,hasta que pase todo El y su asistente se fueron corriendo a la aldea a cumplir las ordenes,luego el Nara y la pelirroja caminan a donde estan el grupo desconocido.**

**Shikamaru:¿Son amigos o enemigos?**

¿:No queremos problemas,nuestras familias perdieron nuestros hogares por culpa de ninjas mercenarios escuchamos por que Uzu esta en proceso de reconstrucción y pensamos que seria la oportunidad de encontrar un hogar.

**Karin:El no miente,puedo sentir su chakra esta tranquilo lo que significa que dice la verdad.**

¿:Algunos somos de clanes pequeños que protegimos nuestras familias que estan aqui a salvo pero perdimos todo lo que teniamos,el clan Sakuragi esta a su servicio para ayudarlos a un Hombre pelirrojo de tamaño normal inclinandose seguido por su clan.

¿:También el clan Hanyu,sera un honor servir al una mujer rubia firmemente.

¿:El clan Rukawa se sentiria honrado si se permitieta también ese un hombre con pelo negro con tono serio,pero agradecido_._

**Shikamaru:¿Tu que crees problematica?**

**Karin:Todos dicen la verdad-Dijo mirando feo al al grupo de personas siguiendo-Entonces vengan,hay bastante espacio para las personas siguen a la Pelirroja y al Nara a la aldea.**

**Naruto y compania tenian puesto su uniforme de "Los Guardianes"ya habian a habian recorrido la mitad del camino el rubio iba adelante del grupo a su lado estaba la Ojiperla agarrada de su brazo los dos estaban disfrutando de la la cosa era diferente, ya que Konohamaru y Maruhi los dos tenian ojos blancos estaban discutiendo por una broma que la peliblanca le hizo al Sarutobi la yamanaka y el Aburame estaban viendolos con una gota en sus cabezas.**

**Shino:Estos dos no tiene remedio.**

**Ino:Tienes razón,me recuerdan a Naruto en la academia.**

**Naruto:Oye,yo no era tan volteandose.**

**Konohamaru:¿A quien le dices lloron?Pregunto viendo al rubio con los ojos blancos.**

**Naruto:A ti te dije viendolo los dos empezaron a discutir que paso a volverse una nube de la que salian golpes,patadas y los veia el grupo.**

**Shino:Hay cosas que no cambian.**

**Maruhi:Simplemente no se que le fue lo que viste en el Hinata-chan.A lo que la Ojiperla solo se rio.**

**Ino:Estos dos bakas son de que terminaron la pelea el grupo se detuvo cerca del un rio a comer las proviciones en silencio hasata que la peliblanca hablo.**

**Maruhi:¿Entonces cual es el plan cuando lleguemos a Amegakure?Todo vieron al grupo.**

**Naruto:JEJE,La verdad no pense en los cinco se cayeron de sus troncos hacia se volvieron a sentar lo vieron feo.**

**Shino:Yo tengo un plan,Entonces el aburame les explica su plan mientras los cinco escuchaban atentos.**

**En Konoha en los campos de entrenamiento encontramos al azabache Uchiha entrenando muy furioso por la humillante derrota según el.**

**Sasuke:**_(__Maldito dobe,la proxima vez que nos veamos voy a_ matarte)**No aguanto la furia,activo su Sharingan y su sello de maldición se activo,hizo lo primero que le vino a la mente****.**

**-¡CHIDORI EISO!-Usando su tecnica partio a un arbol a la mitad(Solo espera Dobe y sentiras mi venganza).**

**Volviendo con Naruto y compania que viajaban saltando de arbol en arbol por fin llegaron a Amegakure,la aldea como de costumbre estaba lloviendo al llegar a la entrada a la aldea vieron una exploción cerca de donde seis corrieron hacia donde fue la exploción.**

**Shino:¿Ya saben que hacer?Los cinco asintieron se dividieron en dos equipos Naruto,Hinata y Ino por un lado y por otro Shino,Konohamaru y rubio seguido por las chicas llegaron al campo de entrenamiento y vieron a la mano derecha de Orochimaru atacando a una chica cerca de la edad de Konohamaru,de pelo negro vestida con un kimono anaranjado con flores azules que llevaba una banda de Amegakure en la cintura.**

**Kabuto:Pelea todo lo que quieras querida,pero al final seras el nuevo contenedor de Orochimaru-sama.**

**¿:Ni loca aceptaria eso,dile que no me interesa.**

**Kabuto:Entonces te llevare por la el peliblanco ataco en su mano tenia chakra acumulado,es como un bisturi capaz de cortar sus puntos de chakra de una pelinegra ataco.**

**¿:Kekei genkai,Raices de la tierra aparecieron cientos de raices enredaderas gigantes que tenian espinas que se acercaba a la mano derecha de orochimaru para atraparlo pero Kabuto usando las dos manos corto todas las raises rapidamente,cambiando de tactica la chica hizo unos sellos de mano.**

**¿:Estilo de tierra,destrucción de chica lanzo rocas hacia el peliblanco que esquivo el jutsu mientras se acerca cada vez mas,cuando estaba frente a frente a a la chica la ataco cerrando sus puntos de chakra haciendo que ella caiga inconciente.**

**Kabuto:Eso fue muy facil,esperaba mas del futuro estaba a punto de llevarsela tres presencias se pusieron entre el y la chica.**

**Naruto:A pasado mucho tiempo cuatro ojos.**

**Kabuto:Naruto-kun no esperaba verte aqui,la noticia de tu destierro llego hasta sonriendo mientras Hinata y Ino veian a la chica.**

**Naruto:Hinata Ino y tu cuiden de la chica yo me encargo del lamebotas de chicas asintieron mientras se alejaban a un distancia normal,dejando a los dos solos.**

**Kabuto:Hoy es mi dia de suerte,no solo me llevare al nuevo contenedor de Orochimaru-sama sino también al jinchuriki del Kyubi.**

**Naruto:Esperaba que Orochimaru tuviera las agallas para venir a hacer su trabajo bueno,me conformare con pateare el confiado.**

**Entonces los dos asumiendos sus poces se atacaron cada golpe y patada que Kabuto enviaba fue bloqueado por el rubio,luego de un rato,los dos vlvieron a sus lugares.**

**Kabuto:Mejoraste desde la última vez que nos vimos,esto puede ser acomodandose las gafas.**

**Naruto:Aun no has visto nada cuatro ojos,apenas he comenzado.**

**Kabuto:Aun sigues siendo un mocoso,solo eres una molestia.**

**Los volvieron a atacarse,el peliblanco estavez uso en sus manos que acumularon chakra atacando mas fuerte y rapido,pero el rubio no se quedaba atras,cada ataque era bloqueado,cuando encontro una avertura el contrataco con una poderosa patada en su estomago enviandolo a una buena distancia.**

**Naruto:¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?**

**Kabuto:Lamentaras haber puesto en mi mientras volvia al dos se movian rapido que era dificil seguirlos.**

**La ojiperla y la rubia curaban a la chica,que aun seguia inconciente Hinata usando su Byakugan encontro que sus puntos debiles que ataco la mano derecha de Orochimaru mientras Ino la curaba.**

**Hinata:Tiene muchos golpes en puntos ciegos del cuerpo pero no toco ninguna parte vital.**

**Ino:Eso es genial,llegamos justo a tiempo antes que ese infeliz se la eso la chica volvio en si,al ver a la ojiperla y la Yamanaka,estaba lista para pelear.**

**¿:¿Quienes son ustedes y que rayos hacen aqui?**

**Hinata:No te preocupes,no te haremos daño,somos amigos.**

**Ino:Somos amigos de Konan,Jiraiya-sama nos envio un mensaje de ayuda para que te le da el papel que esta escrito con la letra del Sannin.**

**¿:Oh,disculpen,Konan-onesan me dijo,lo último que recuerdo es a un idiota con unos anteojos que me atacaba porque me queria secuestrar¿Donde esta?**

**Ino:Naruto se esta haciendo cargo de el en este con una sonrisa.**

**¿:¿Naruto Uzumaki?¿el estudiante de Jiraiya-sama?**

**Hinata:Si,es el.**

**Ino:¿Como es que sabes tanto?**

**¿:Konan-onesan y Jiraiya-sama me contaron sobre el-Dijo a las chicas volviendo cambiando de tema-si ese tonto de los anteojos sigue aqui voy a iba a pararse pero se volvio a caer,las chicas terminaban de curarla.**

**Hinata:Aun no te recuperaste lo suficiente,necesitas descansar.**

**¿:No me importa tengo que ir,le prometi a Konan-onesan que protegeria a la aldea.**

**Ino:Por ahora dejale eso a mientras terminaba de curarla.**

**Volviendo con el rubio,los dos no dejaban de pelear el peliblanco lo subestimo,Naruto estaba fuera de su nivel no entendia que estaba peliblanco lo superaba en todo,pero luego la cosas cambiaron¿Como es posible que eso pasara?**

**Kabuto:Solo eres un mocoso que interfiere en mis planes.**

**Naruto:Hagas lo que hagas,no dejare que te lleves con Orochimaru,es una promesa.**

** debes hacer promesas que no cumpliras,prometiste que serias hokage y la misma aldea que protegiste te desterro,eres patetico.**

**Naruto:Sigue riendo idiota,si me desterraron,pero aunque hicieron eso protegere a Konoha porque hay gente que le importo y estare ahi para protegerlos de idiotas como tu,ese es mi destino mi camino ninja.**

**Kabuto:Solo eres un maldito ingenuo que cree en peliblanco ataco y el contraataco,ambos estaban al mismo nivel por un momento,luego el peiblanco alconzo a golpearlo gravemente en un brazo y la pierna opuesta,creyo haber ganado pero luego el rubio se vuelve una nube de humo,el seguidor de Orochimaru miraba por todos lados buscandolo,de la nada un clon de Naruto aparecio golpeandolo con un poderoso golpe enviandolo enviandolo contra los arboles luego desaparece,Kabuto no lo vio venir ve al original con otro clon que acumula chakra en su mano tomando la forma de una esfera con asapas girando el clon desaparece.**

**Naruto:¡Fuuton:Rasen shuriken!El rubio envio su tecnica directo al peliblanco a una increible velocidad causandole un gran daño enviandolo mas de la exploción el Peliblanco se puso de pie lentamente estaba herido de alguna forma regreso donde estaba el rubio.**

**Kabuto:Tonto,olvidaste que por mis celulas mi cuerpo puede curarse a un nivel mas de unos segundos seguia igual-Siento que mis celulas son mas lentas en la curación¿porque no puedo curarme mas rapido?**

**Naruto:Te lo dire idiota el rasen shuriken no es un jutsu común,al momento de impactar daña las celulas impidiendo el proceso de curación,en tu caso tus celulas tardaran mas en sanar tu el rubio peliblanco analizando los sucesos no le quedo otra que retirarse.**

**Kabuto:Volveremos a vernos mientras desaparecia abajo de la tierra.**

**Naruto:Cuando tu quieras cuatro el que se fue Naruto fue con las chicas.**

**Ino:¿Se fue?**

**Naruto:Si pero algo me dice que volveremos a verlo.**

** la ojiperla mientras lo abrazaba.**

**Naruto:Aqui estoy a su novia con una sonrisa siguiendo-chicas hicieron un buen chicas asintieron agradecidas,luego alguien interrumpe y ven a Shino,Konohamaru y Maruhi que traian a unos ninjas del sonido inconcientes.**

**Maruhi:Todo salio como dijo Shino,encontramos a estos ninjas en diferentes partes de Ame amenazando a los civiles,pero solo son unos fanfarrones.**

**Ino:Se tomaron su tiempo para terminar.A lo que los tres asintieron pero luego escuchan una voz.**

**¿:¿Tu eres Naruto Uzumaki?**

**Naruto:ehh si ssoy yo,ella es Hinata-chan mi novia-señalando a la ojiperla a su lado que se sonrojo siguiendo-y ella es nuestros amigos-señalando al grupo.**

**¿:Es un placer conocerlos,mi Nombre es Horuko Nayu,Konan-onesan y Jiraiya-sama me hablaron de usted,pido una disculpa a ustedes-señalando a las chicas siguiendo-por mi actitud hace un momento,por favor entiendan que yo solo queria proteger mi haciendo una reverencia a los presentes.**

**Hinata:No es necesario la Hyuga sonriendo.**

**Ino:Si es justo que no confiaras en nosotras.**

**Horuko:Konan-onesan me advirtio hace dos dias,los esperaba a ustedes pero llego antes ese idiota que intento secuestrarme para llevarme con Orochimaru.**

**Shino:Si te queria llevar con Orochimaru para usarte como su nuevo contenedor,Konan nos dijo que te eligio por tu raro Kekei genkai.**

**Horuko:Supe de el cuando era una niña,mi sensei me entreno una noche fue cuando lo descubri,aparte del Amekage solo Konan y Jiraiya-sama saben de el,también han dicho que cambiaste sus señalando a el rubio.**

**Naruto:No es para tanto-Dijo rascadose la cabeza siguiendo-Konan nos dijo que sigue en akatsuki como espia para ver sus movimientos.**

**Horuko:Les debo la vida por salvarme,si hay alguna forma en que pueda saldar mi deuda con ustedes solo diganmelo.**

**Hinata:No es necesario Horuko-chan.**

**Horuko:Si lo es,es mi honor el que me guia.**

**Ino:Estabién,nosotros estamos formando una organización y buscamos mienbros,pensabamos pedirle a Konan que se una tambié mirada de la pelinegra cambio a una sorprendida.**

**Horuko:¿Ustedes son "Los guardianes"?Eso tomo por sorpresa a los tres shinobis.**

**Maruhi:¿Escuchaste de nosotros?**

**Horuko:Jiraiya-sama nos dijo de esa nueva organización hace unos dias.**

**Naruto:¿Y que dices?¿quieres unirte?**

**Horuko:Cuenten conmigo,igual solo me quedabaen Ame por Konan-onesan pero la gente me ve mal como si fuera a hacerles daño.**

**¿:Estoy de acuerdo Haruko,lo mejor es que vayas con tres voltean y ven a la peliazul.**

**Naruto:¡KONAN!.**

**Konan:Hola sonriendo.**

**Horuko:¿Que es lo que dijiste Konan-onesan?**

**Konan:Que es lo mejor que estes con ellos.**

**Hinata:Tu también puedes unirte Konan-chan.**

**Konan:Gracias a los seis,Jiraiya-sensei y yo seguiremos vigilando a Akatsuki,se que lo que hice estuvo mal pero les prometo que hare lo que este en mis manos para demostrar que soy digna de su el rubio apoya una mano en su hombro.**

**Naruto:Te la ganaste la última vez que nos vimos,si el Ero-sennin confia en ti entonces yo tambié la peliazul lo abraza.**

**Konan:Gracias Naruto.**

**Naruto:No es nada devolviendole el és de comer una comida hecha por Horuko como agradecimiento losseis shinobis le hablan a la peliazul y la pelinegra de la reconstrucciones en Uzu ganando su interes,en eso aparece el Saninn.**

**Jiriaya:Llegue justo para la cena...¿Naruto?**

**Naruto:Hola mientras se daban un abrazo felices de verse otra ve al grupo.**

**I y H:Hola las dos inclinandose.**

**Jiraiya:Hola,es bueno verlos.**

**Naruto:¿Pero que haces aqui?**

**Jiraiya:Bueno,luego del ataque de Pain Konan me dijo que cambiaste su vida lo que me gusto ver desde entonces cada vez que puedo vengo a visitarlas.**

**Horuko:Sientese por favor con sannin lo hizo ademas porque tenia el les dijo como van las cosas en Konoha.**

**Jiraiya:Creme Naruto,Tsunade intenta convencer al consejo para que regreses sin problemas.**

**Naruto:Gracias por eso,pero no es el le cuentan todo lo que pasaron dejando sorprendido al Sapo sabio.**

**Jiraiya:No hay duda que no cambiaste en nada,me alegro que tengas una linda molestando a su ahijado y consiguiendo que la ojiperla se sonroje de forma normal siguiendo-Hinata promete que lo vas a cuidar a este cabeza hueca.**

**Hinata:Lo...prometo... la la comida se despidieron del Sannin que volveria a Konoha.**

**Ino:Por favor Jiraiya-sama diganle a nuestros padre que estamos bien.**

**Naruto:Saludame a Tsunade-obachan,Shizune-nechan y Iruka-sensei por favor.**

**Jiraiya:Dalo por hecho,Naruto si algun dia me necesitas,ya sabes donde el Sannin sonriendo a lo que el rubio asintio,luego desaperecio usando el jutsu de invocación era de noche todps se fueron a dormir,La peliazul no podia dormir aunque sentia paz por pirmera vez en muchos años asi que es levanto a tomar una taza de te sumida en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de cierto rubio que estaba despierto.**

**Naruto:¿Tu tampoco puedes dormir?Dijo Naruto sorprendiendola.**

**Konan:Oh,Naruto no ¿y tu?**

**Naruto:No puedo por los ronquidos del Kyubi.**

**Kurama:¡ESCUCHE ESO!.Dijo el Zorro enojado.**

**Naruto:Igual¿que es lo que te pasa?**

**Konan:Es que hace mucho que no tengo buenos amigos apartando a Horuko que es como mi hermana menor,debe ser porque extraño a Nagato y Yahiko.**

**Naruto:Estabien que los extrañes,ustedes no tienen la culpa de lo que paso pero ellos querian verte feliz,estoy seguro que ellos siempre estaran contigo mientras los escuchar eso la peliazul no pudo evitar llorar un poco por eso pero luego se sintio mejor.**

**Konan:Gracias por confiar en mi sonriendo.**

**Naruto:No tienes nada que les vino el sueño a los dos-Ahhhhh,voy a ver si ahora puedo dormir con los ronquidos del Kyubi.**

**Konan:Yo también me voy a dormir,hasta mañana.**

**Naruto:Hasta mañana Konan-onesan..Y los dos se fueron a sus diferentes habitaciones a dormir.**

**Fin del cap 10:perdon por tanta espera,pero necesitaba una idea que los relacione a todos pero espero que les guste,sere honesto el personaje de Horuko es inspirado por Kodachi Tatewaki "la rosa negra"de Ranma 1/2 voy a intentar poner unna parte de su personalidad pero no sera tan loca como es en el anime si les gusta bien si no bueno no el cap 11.**


End file.
